As You Wish
by Serene-Moon-Princess
Summary: Aside from having a superstar boyfriend, Usagi Tsukino had led a normal life with her friends. When she begins having strange feelings of deja vu, coupled with a threatening premonition from Rei, Usagi's life begins to unwind, revealing secrets she never knew existed and upsetting everything she had come to know and love. (Manga/Anime after Stars UsaxSeiya, UsaxMamo)
1. I wish to wake up beside you

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back and with a story I'm super excited to write. Do people still read Sailor Moon fanfiction these days? I hope so! Please tell me what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**_

* * *

**As You Wish**

_I only had one wish...and it was to be with you._

It was warm. The smell of rich spice and roses hung in the air as Usagi breathed deeply, feeling her body seem to come to life out of her sleep. The sun shone brightly—a light so brilliant that it seemed ethereal—and it colored her vision a deep red through her eyelids. It was red like roses, like the fiery personality of her dear friend Rei. Yes, red like fire; like hot coals smoking and red like...blood? A coolness fell over Usagi's body, the brilliant light seemingly covered by soft clouds, draping her in shadow and her vision back to black. She snuggled close to the hot body next to her, a familiar person. Her eyes fluttered open softly, taking in the muscular chest, the smooth jawline, the black hair that tufted out from under his ears and peaked out from behind his neck. Her eyes came to meet his, a brilliant blue like the sky on a perfect summer's day. She smiled softly, a strange sadness in her chest. She felt shaken from the image of blood in her dreams...

"You're awake," he whispered softly, gently cupping the back of her neck and pulling her in close to him before placing a soft kiss against her lips. It was soft, yet passionate. A kiss she had felt so many times before, yet it never stopped taking her breath away. He pulled away from her and grinned. Her cheeks flushed pink, ever so slightly as she reminisced over the previous night's events. A night full of heat and passion, but also a love that nearly overwhelmed her.

"How long have I been asleep?" Usagi breathed, snuggling her face into his chest, taking in his warmth for a moment. She looked up at him, suddenly feeling a pang of something that she couldn't quite place. "It feels like it's been a lifetime." She could feel a strange longing for something, like something had gone missing or that there was a void in her soul...but the feeling was fleeting and passed as quickly as it came.

"It always feels like a lifetime when I'm not loving you, dumpling," he whispered into her ear, placing a quick kiss atop of her golden hair. He propped himself up with his elbow and lightly brushed his fingers against the bare skin of her ribs. "You'd better be careful, or I'll eat you up."

Usagi pushed herself up on her forearms, huffing while she did so. "Seiya!" she pouted, indignantly. Seiya smirked at her cute outburst, only fueling her approaching lecture. "I'm no dumpling today!" She motioned towards her long, flowing hair, free from its usual bun hair style. She flipped a long lock behind her shoulder and rested her chin against her palms for a moment before suddenly rising to her knees and wrapping the bedsheets around her torso as she did so. "I'm Usagi Tsukino! Warrior of love and justice. And in the name of all Juban High School girls whose hearts you have broken, I will punish you!" She looked down to Seiya, whose eyes were wide with surprise and the he broke out into a fit of laughter, falling onto his back into the bed as the fit consumed him.

"Where did that come from?!" he choked out, his eyes closed and his head pressed back against the pillow. Usagi began to laugh too, falling to the bed beside him. Their bodies shook with their happy giggles and Usagi pulled herself up and over him, leaning her chest against his. Their faces were pink with laughter, and she smiled as he looked up to her, tears in his eyes.

"It just felt natural!" She exclaimed, still chuckling. Their giggles began to subside, and Seiya's eyes seemed to catch Usagi in some sort of trance. It was as if she could suddenly feel the world turn and everything had fallen in place.

"Well, Usagi Tsukino," Seiya breathed, stroking the side of her face with his finger tips, "you are the most beautiful warrior of love and justice I've ever met...and ever hope to meet." He leaned toward her and kissed her lightly once more. His hands pulled her closer to him with increasing passion, and Usagi felt her heartbeat begin to quicken. Seiya lifted her hips and led her over top of him, causing Usagi to let out a small, surprised "oh!" as the sheets fell down around her waist, revealing the smooth skin of her breasts and torso. She settled herself atop him, her hands resting lightly against his chest.

"Again?" She chuckled softly, leaning forward and kissing Seiya's temple.

"Yes, again." Seiya whispered, kissing her, his tongue found hers briefly before pulling away. "A million times more."

Her body began to move against his, slowly, a heat rising between the two of them. How many days had they had like this? It felt like too many to count. The hours spent together, the nights and days and weeks, each more perfect than the last—as long as they were together, things were right. It had been a fairy tale romance—quick and perfect in every way. They had fallen for each other at first sight—soulmates destined to meet one another and hadn't left each other since.

Seiya left a flurry of hot kisses down Usagi's torso, tickling her smooth belly, before planting one last, lingering and soft kiss against her lips. They laid in each other's arms contentedly for a long while before Seiya finally rose from the bed, leaving a cold chill in his absence. He stood up and made his way to his dresser, pulling out some clothes. He spoke to Usagi, looking at her through the mirror as she fixed her hair, and he fiddled with things on his clothing.

"Will you be at the show tonight?" he asked, combing through his hair with his hands at the mirror.

Usagi gave a soft "mmhm" as she dressed at the side of the bed. "Do you think Minako would ever let us miss a show if we have the opportunity?" She grinned, thinking of her friend who was dead set on becoming a star herself. "Maybe someday she'll be opening for you!"

Seiya nodded in agreement, "She's got a voice for sure. Yaten showed me a clip of them singing at karaoke the other night. She's phenomenal!" He turned around to find Usagi behind him, and she threw her arms around him, giddy.

"I love you!" she smiled, pressing her lips against his.

"I love you, too, Dumpling," Seiya smiled back, meeting her in another kiss.

Suddenly, in the distance, they both could hear the sound of the noon-time bells chiming. Usagi broke from their kiss, running to pick up her bag. "Ah! I'm gonna be late to meet the girls! Love you, bye!" Before Seiya could say anything, she left his bedroom in a sprint. He heard her greet and then immediately say goodbye to Taiki and Yaten in the hall before the door slammed to their apartment.

Taiki's head popped into Seiya's now open bedroom door. "Is she ever on time for anything?" he chuckled, disparagingly.

Seiya met Taiki's gaze and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "No," he sighed, "no she isn't." The two laughed as Seiya joined Taiki and Yaten in the kitchen to prepare for their show that evening.

It was a typical Saturday in Tokyo. Couples walked down the streets hand-in-hand, students in their uniforms had been released from their club activities and cram schools, and taxis and buses buzzed to and fro. Usagi ran her usual path from Seiya's ritzy flat to Rei's family shrine where she usually met her long-time friends. Since they all happened to meet each other in junior high, they had been inseparable. It seemed to be another one of those lucky happenstances where fate reared its head and created the path for them to meet one another.

Along the way to Hikawa Shrine, Usagi saw OSAP, the shop owned by her friend Naru's mother. As she neared it, she felt her legs slow her pace slightly as if they had a mind of their own. She felt a similar pang that she had felt earlier this morning—as though something had been forgotten. She frowned at her reflection in the glass of the front of the shop, reaching out to touch her image, but her watch beeped, snapping her from her thoughts.

"It's already been fifteen minutes?!" she exclaimed, turning on her heel and sprinting back down the street.

She passed by many familiar places, all where she and her friends had shared so many good memories. They had known each other all these years and had somehow managed to stay together despite boys, high school exams, and friendly squabbles. Usagi smiled again as she came across the Crown Arcade, one of their favorite places to hang out. Large posters on the glass showed a new game that had just been released. She knew she shouldn't stop or she'd be late, but she couldn't press down the feeling that she needed to. It was as if the games were calling for her. It couldn't hurt to stop by for a second….

The doors to the arcade opened before Usagi with a sing-song chime. As she entered into the busy arcade full of sounds and lights, she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Oi! Usagi!" Motoki, the handsome shopkeeper waved from the end of a row of games. His warm grin was dangerous for girls of all ages. He may have (definitely) been one of the major reasons they loved coming here to play. Plus, Motoki always had the news on the best games, and even gave them free plays every now and then.

Usagi bounded up to her favorite shop keeper, waving back whole-heartedly. Even though she and Seiya had been together nearly two years now, she still couldn't help but feel her heart pitter-patter at Motoki's charm. Motoki chuckled at her as she stopped abruptly before him. "Motoki! Did they finally replace those games? Those old ones with the female crime fighter?" Usagi looked around for one of her favorite games. For some reason she couldn't quite place the name of it, but she knew she had played it many times before. Why was the name eluding her? "You know..the..blonde? Maybe from America? Or was it England…"

Motoki cocked his head to the side, rubbing his chin. "I don't know what you're talking about! Last thing we had was the alien side scroller." He scratched behind his head in confusion, "But we do have a new game! I think you'll like it." He motioned for Usagi to follow him and he walked further into the arcade.

Usagi let the game of the female crime fighter slip from her mind. As they passed by the rows of games, she glanced down each one, browsing for new games. Many of her favorites busy with groups of school aged children who were more than happy to be spending their allowance at the arcade all day. Suddenly something urged her to stop. She glanced down the crowded aisle and near the end of the machines was a familiar head of black hair.

"Seiya!" Usagi shouted happily, bounding down the crowded aisle. She had just been with him, but every time she saw him she couldn't stop herself. "How'd you get here? You're supposed to be rehearsing!"

"Usagi! Wait!" Motoki called out from behind her, but she was already skipping down the path of consoles and people.

Usagi opened her arms wide, preparing herself to jump into Seiya's arms. "How'd you get here before me! I thought you were at home—" As she arrived, arms still outstretched, Seiya wasn't Seiya at all. Blue eyes met hers—blue as the sky...just like Seiya's but deeper; these eyes were blue like the sky _and_ the sea. It was as if these eyes had been created by mother nature herself, and they contained all the secrets of the Earth. "Who are you?" Usagi dropped her arms, suddenly stopped in her tracks by the unfamiliar face before her.

The man smirked at her, "I think I could ask the same of you!" The man's smooth tenor voice boomed with confidence and seemed to harmonize with the very being of the air. His broad shoulders turned to face Usagi, and he crossed his leg across his knee.

Motoki suddenly appeared from behind Usagi, gently grabbing her shoulders and breaking her from her stupor. "Usagi! This isn't Seiya."

Usagi and the man both looked at Motoki and then back to each other and exclaimed in unison, "Obviously!"

Motoki chuckled, apologizing, "Sorry, Mamoru. This is Usagi, she's one of my favorites!" There Motoki went again, always charming every one in his wake. Usagi blushed and laughed nervously. "And Usagi, this is my friend Mamoru Chiba. We're in university together, but he's far more intelligent than I am."

Mamoru waved his hand in front of his face, "You're too modest Motoki." His dark eyes suddenly met Usagi's once more, nearly trapping her in his gaze. "So, dumpling head, did your date stand you up because Motoki scared him off?" He grinned at her again, leaning back in his seat.

Usagi stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "No, actually!" She put one finger in the air as if to lecture him. "I have a boyfriend and his name is Seiya Kou! And in case you weren't aware, he's the lead singer of the Three Lights." Usagi wasn't sure why she was feeling so defensive toward this man—she had just met him—but she had already started her rant. It was too late to stop now. "AND," she began again, "no one can call me a dumpling except for my Seiya!" Usagi peeked out of the corner of her eye to see Mamoru's reaction. He looked slightly taken aback, but then a thunderous round of laughter came rolling from his chest.

"Simmer down, dumpling, I wouldn't want you to explode!" Mamoru laughed. "Or should I say," and suddenly he became very serious and put on the most regal accent he could muster, "Princess Dumpling of Sir Seiya of the Three Lights!" He reached out to take Usagi's hand, bowing slightly as if to greet someone of royalty, but as their hands touched a shock went through Usagi's body. A soft gasp escaped Usagi's lips as she pulled away, Mamoru's eyes meeting hers at the same time—surely he had felt it too. His eyes were wide as they explored her own. Had he felt the sadness that came with that touch? The familiar warmth? The nostalgia?

There was silence for a moment, Usagi's hand still outstretched. She looked down to the place where their hands had touched, expecting to see a brilliant light revealing the answer to what had just occurred, but instead she noticed the watch ticking at her wrist. She looked back up to Mamrou whose mouth had just opened to speak when she gasped. "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She withdrew her hand and turned away, bolting past Motoki. Her goodbye could be heard through the arcade as she sprinted out the door, crying.

Motoki sighed, looking to his friend who was still watching the doors where Usagi had exited. "Maybe don't harass my customers all the time." Mamoru's face was serious, and he looked as if he was deep in thought. Motoki chuckled nervously, "Chiba, you okay?"

Mamoru took a sudden inhale, and nodded slowly. "Yeah." He looked up to Motoki his eyes still appearing distant, "What a strange girl."

Usagi had finally arrived at Hikawa Shrine, albeit 30 minutes late. She was sure Rei would chew her out again for being tardy. Last time she was only 10 minutes late and didn't hear the end of it until they had finished eating parfaits. In the meantime, Ami had made sure to add her own bits in regards to how her tardiness only caused Usagi's grades to suffer further.

As Usagi caught her breath at the top of the stairs under the largest gate leading to the shrine, she noticed a strange silence. If everyone had already arrived, their faint laughter and chatter could usually be heard. Usagi walked down the stone walkway of the shrine toward Rei's room. She looked around, not seeing another shrine maiden or priest anywhere. Suddenly, the shoji screen to the main hall of the shrine opened and Makoto's head popped out. There was an urgency in her eyes.

"Usagi, hurry!" Makoto whispered, motioning with her hand for Usagi to enter. "It's Rei...she's been trying to clear up a premonition she's been seeing. It's about us." Her tall frame disappeared from the open doorway and Usagi made her way quietly inside, removing her shoes outside the door.

Inside the shrine, Rei sat before a fire chanting. Makoto, Minako, and Ami all sat a few feet behind her, their eyes focused on the flames. The room was stifling and the smell of incense was thick in the air. Beads of sweat had formed around Rei's face, her black hair clinging to her forehead and cheeks. There was a heaviness in the room—something more than the crippling heat and intense scents. No one spoke, but merely stared into the flames. Something was seriously amiss for Rei to be so caught up in her premonition. Rei had always been in tune with her psychic abilities, but Usagi had never seen anything quite like this.

With her eyes still closed, Rei's hands suddenly began to move with her words.

"Ryo."

The flame grew higher in front of Rei, silhouetting her body in shadow.

"Pyo."

A figure with long golden and scarlet hair like that of the fire stood in the flames, but her face was shadowed.

"To."

Bodies laid strewn across the ground. They began to come into focus, having a frightening resemblance of Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto.

"Sha."

There was a void, a darkness like a black hole.

"Kai."

A single jewel sparkled in the flames.

"Jin."

Now Usagi's figure appeared. Her lifeless frame was falling, her limbs and hair pulled upwards from her body as her back rounded in its decent.

"Retsu."

A night sky full of stars sparkled in the flames.

"Zai"

Another figure appeared-this one wasn't so clear. A woman with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, on her knees.

"Zen."

Rei screamed as the flame suddenly burst upwards, a loud crack shaking the room. Makoto lunged forward and caught Rei's body as she fell backward from the shock of the sound. Ami, Minako, and Usagi came to their sides, looking at their friend's tired body. Rei's eyes were brimming with tears.

"What was it, Rei?" Minako whispered, her face mixed with worry and fear.

Rei inhaled to speak, her eyes wavered for a moment, but before she could speak, her head fell weakly against her white kimono top, her dark hair spilling across her face.

* * *

_** A/N: Well, tell me what you think, please! I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of this first chapter. Any guesses as to what's going on? Hope to see many of you on the next chapter!**_


	2. to be reunited with you

**_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! They really kept me inspired to write. :) A couple notes for this chapter: as I was writing I couldn't stop thinking about this song I found recently. I feel like if this story _****_had a theme song it would be "To Kelly Lee" by The Speed of Sound in Saltwater. Go check it out on Youtube or Spotify to see a little bit of the feeling I'd like this story to have_****_-_****_a little melancholy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but also, I've used a translation from a song from the final season of Sailor Moon. It's called "Nagreboshi hi" or "To the Shooting Stars." I don't own that song either!_**

* * *

**As You Wish**

**Chapter 2: to be reunited with you**

Makoto and Minako had managed to carry Rei to her bedroom, where Ami began tending to her fatigued friend. Ami's fingers moved quickly and gently, removing Rei's outer garbs and applying a cool, wet compress to her forehead. Before long, Rei had recovered and her eyes opened slowly to be greeted by her friends' worried faces. She grinned at her friends and meekly spoke to the group. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me!" The friends chuckled lightly, and before they knew it their usual light-hearted chatter was filling the room once more.

"I think you just over exerted yourself," Ami stated, dabbling her friend's forehead with the cloth. Usagi sat at the edge of Rei's bed, her chin against her crossed arms as she watched Ami tend to their friend. Her face had returned to its normal color and she seemed nearly back to her normal self, but Usagi just couldn't shake the images she had seen in the fire from her memory.

"What happened today?" Usagi asked, looking around to her friends.

"Well, if someone hadn't been so late, maybe you'd have seen!" Rei grumbled.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei and crossed her arms. "Maybe some of us were busy—"

"Meeting other guys?" Minako chimed in. Usagi glanced at Minako who smiled mischievously back at her. "Don't act like you weren't at the arcade today with some hunky older guy!" Minako's grin grew wider as she teased her friend.

"ARCADE?" Rei yelled, sitting up in her bed, causing Ami to fall back, where she was caught by Makoto.

Usagi blushed a deep scarlet and stood up, facing Minako. "How did YOU know about that?!"

Minako stood up as well, flicking her long golden hair behind her back, laughing loudly, "Because I, too, was late! And as I was running here I saw YOU at the arcade with Motoki and a dark haired gentlemen!"

"Oh hey now!" Makoto shouted, dropping Ami from her arms, "I thought we were on a strict agreement that you aren't allowed to flirt with Motoki now that you're dating Seiya. This was a long time pact…"

Suddenly, Minako, Makoto, Usagi, and Rei were all shouting over each other about boys, being late, grades, and a slew of other unrelated subjects. Ami sat on the floor after being disregarded by her friends, her face reddening as the bickering continued. Finally, she stood up, using all her strength to yell, "THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU." The group fell silent, staring at their usually quiet friend. She blushed a deeper scarlet and added quietly, "Perhaps we should let Rei explain what just happened today. I think it's important." The girls apologized quietly, falling to their seats around the table, and Rei laying back into her bed.

"Something had felt off all morning," Rei began, looking at each of her friends' faces. "It was as if there was something important I needed to remember, but the harder I tried, the more difficult and confused I became."

Usagi nodded, piping in, "I felt that way too! It's been the strangest thing…" Nods and sounds of agreement followed from the others. It was obvious they all had been experiencing the same thing.

Rei continued with her story, "Eventually, as I was walking past a burning incense today, I saw something in the smoke—it looked like me, but it wasn't me. The wind began to blow the smoke and that's when I saw you all...but it was just your bodies. I began to pray here, trying to make sense of what I had seen. By the time you were all here I knew I had to try and cleanse us of whatever was coming our way because the images kept getting stronger... But it was like there was something fighting me from seeing anything clearer. And then those images that you saw suddenly appeared."

The group was silent, taking in everything that Rei had said. Even in this tense moment, for some reason Usagi felt safe with these people. No one hardly moved until Makoto broke the silence, crossing her arms, "Did it make sense to you? Any of it?" She looked to Rei, troubled over what she had heard.

Rei shook her head, "Not most of it. But after I fainted, I saw something else." There was another silence before she spoke again, "There was a warning for you Usagi."

Rei's cold, dark stare met Usagi's with an intensity she had never seen before. Usagi chuckled, trying to play it off, "What, I shouldn't be late anymore?" But Rei's stare didn't falter.

"Usagi, I don't know what this is or why I've seen it, but I promise you, I am not joking. They said you have to wake up."

Usagi swallowed hard and nodded at her friend, still unsure what to make of the words. The whole situation was so absurd. Any other time, Usagi surely would have taken offense at Rei's words or thought her to be pulling her leg—but this time, with the way the entire day had been and the images from the fire still fresh in her memory, the words truly seemed like a threat.

"Hey, don't take it so seriously," Minako said, hugging her friend from the side, "Maybe this is just a crucial turning point in our lives. It's a premonition—it's got to be symbolic or something! I mean, we aren't all going to die!"

Makoto joined in, trying to cheer up Usagi. "Yeah! And we're always here for each other! You know I'll protect you guys anyway I can!" She cracked her knuckles and grinned to her friends as Ami sighed from behind her.

At that moment, there was a ringing of a bell and then a knocking at the shoji screen to Rei's room. The door slid open without hesitation and two kimono-clad figures stood in the doorway. A tall, sandy blonde masculine woman and a shorter but lithe woman with aquamarine hair. They were beautiful, not only as individuals, but together as well.

"Ah! Pardon the intrusion," the aquamarine haired girl apologized. "We were looking for someone." Her voice was light and smooth, like the lapping waves of the ocean.

Her tall partner looked around the room for a moment, seemingly surprised "Ah, do we know you?"

The group of girls looked around to each other, shaking their heads. Usagi stood first to introduce herself, "I'm Usagi Tsukino!" She smiled brightly and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The blonde chuckled, "What an adorable name for such a perky girl." She flipped her hair out of her eyes with a shake of her head, "I'm Haruka, and this is Michiru."

"How do you do," Michiru chimed in, her model-like smile appearing once more.

Haruka motioned toward Rei, "You must be the shrine maiden. I've heard a lot about you. I felt a powerful aura not too long ago...that must have been you." The words were a compliment, but Haruka's voice sounded unsure of what to make of the situation.

Rei nodded from her bed, carefully defending herself without coming across too harshly, "Yes. There was a powerful force that needed cleansing." Their eyes caught one another in a gaze, it was obvious they both had strong connections with their psychic abilities. The others seemed to hardly notice the tense undertones to the conversation.

Michiru's smooth voice broke the tension that lingered in the air, "It's so strange, it really does feel as if I've known you all before. It's more like a homecoming than an introduction!"

In a round of agreement, the girls introduced themselves to their guests. There truly was a warmth of familiarity among the group, despite their slightly rocky start. As Ami began to pass out sweets to the guests, the crying of a child could be heard nearing the abode.

Michiru locked eyes with Haruka, speaking to her without actually saying anything, and stepped outside of the room. Another woman's voice rang through the silence, "I found her near the koi pond...She says she scuffed her leg." At that time the owner of the voice appeared with Michiru in the doorway. It was a young woman with long, dark green hair, and she carried a black haired child in her arms.

Haruka turned to help the woman with the child and brought her into the room, laying her down on the tatami. Blood ran down the length of the young girl's calf, and her face was red from crying. "Do you have some bandages?" Ami jumped up to help Haruka and before long the two had the young girl's knee clean and bandaged.

"Thank you for your help on behalf of myself and my roommates," the newest, green-haired woman bowed deeply. "I'm Setsuna Meioh. It's a pleasure." Setsuna returned from her bow and motioned for younger girl to introduce herself.

The girl stood, wiping her short black hair from her tear stained cheeks. She blushed slightly before quietly greeting them, "Thank you for your help. I'm Hotaru Tomoe." She looked to Usagi and smiled, suddenly coming out of her shell, "Your presence is warm, Usagi. I like it here." Usagi smiled back, feeling something from her memory tugging at her heart. This kind girl reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite place it.

There was another look exchanged between Setsuna and Michiru and a moment of tenseness. "We should go," Michiru added, "We've been in your hair long enough." She smiled again, patting Hotaru on the back and leading her toward the door.

Minako stood, assuming her usual role in the group as a leader. "Please, feel welcome anytime. We were glad to be able to help."

The four new women nodded, thanking the group, making idle chit chat as they said their goodbyes. As they exited the room, Haruka poked her head back in, and spoke to Usagi. "Be careful, little bunny, as sweet as you are a wolf is sure to eat you up." She winked, leaving a red blush across Usagi's cheeks, before she was pulled away by Michiru who began to scold her for teasing young girls.

When the four were out of sight from Rei's room, there was a silence among the group. The cry of the cicada and the light chirping of birds filled the small room, a peace filling the place where there had once been fear. They all took their time in processing the events that had just unfolded—it had already been a busy day and they had barely gotten started.

Ami was the first to break the silence, with a small observation. "The girl...Hotaru…. Usagi, how did she know your name?" Ami looked to Usagi whose eyes opened wide in surprise. Another silence filled the room and an eerie chill filled the air. Usagi shook her head but the words wouldn't come out.

As the day wore on, the girls eventually returned to their original plans. They stopped by their favorite restaurant for parfaits, went window shopping, and prepared themselves for the night's concert. Usagi had almost forgotten about the ominous premonition Rei had mentioned earlier in the day. She happily spent the day with her friends, laughing and gossiping until they finally were on their way to the Three Lights concert.

Minako led the pack, walking in front of everyone, proudly carrying her Three Lights merchandise in a bag with the band's faces on it. She turned around to face the group, walking backwards. "I cannot wait to see these guys in concert again! I know I have to be their biggest fan." She pointed at the signature on her Three Lights band t-shirt, "Do you see this? This is from the first concert we ever saw them at. And the time Seiya asked you out, Usagi!"

Usagi smiled, thinking back to the memory fondly. Up to that point she and Seiya had been friends for nearly a year. When she first met Seiya, he, Yaten, and Taiki had just become students at Juban High School. Seiya had been a huge flirt, but Usagi had been too nervous to realize he was actually interested in her, despite the numerous number of dates he had taken her on.

"I still can't believe out of all of us, Usagi is the one to end up with a Three Lights member!" Rei teased, "I mean, she practically turned the guy down a hundred times, even though we all knew they liked each other."

A grumbled retort came from Usagi before they all began reminiscing on the early days of Usagi and Seiya and the Three Lights. Everyone seemed to have no trouble picking out fun memories, but sometimes when Usagi thought back to the early days of her and Seiya's relationship, she couldn't recall the exact details. She remembered being with him, and going on dates, but there were segments of time that seemed to slip through the cracks in her memory.

Usagi slowed her pace, as her friends walked along happily ahead of her. An overwhelming sense of panic was overcoming her, dread filling her chest. She couldn't remember the first time she had met Seiya. Wasn't it at the airport? But why was she there? She called out to her friends to stop, and they looked to her with concern.

"Did...did I meet Seiya at the airport?" Usagi asked sheepishly.

Makoto laughed heartily, "No! Don't you remember it was—"

Suddenly there was screaming. Minako turned on her heel to face the source of the sound and jumped up onto a nearby bench. They had already made it to the concert venue and a large crowd of people had formed outside the front doors. "Oh my god, guys!" Minako screamed, pointing. "It's them!" Makoto and Rei both jumped onto the bench, joining their friend in her excitement, both of them joining in on the screaming. Ami sighed, standing beside Usagi.

"It isn't like we don't see them every day," Ami mumbled, putting her nose into a college exam book she had brought with her.

Usagi chuckled, grabbing her blue-haired friend's wrists, "Yeah, but it's still a lot of fun!" Usagi pulled Ami up onto the bench, and strained to catch a glimpse of the band members in the distance. From their current spot, she could just see the three members in their iconic suits, waving to the crowd.

"Let's get closer!" Minako yelled over the screams, pulling Makoto and Rei into the crowd. Ami quickly grabbed onto Rei's hand and reached out for Usagi. Usagi barely grasped Ami's hand with two fingers before they were whisked away into the crowd. The chain of friends made it almost up to the front doors where the Three Lights were fenced off from the mob of fangirls that had formed outside.

"Thanks for coming, everyone!" Seiya yelled out to the crowd. Everyone cheered back, loudly in response.

Yaten flicked his hair and reached out to the crowd, "We're so lucky to have so many beautiful fans!" Again, cheering from the crowd. Usagi could have swore she heard Minako swoon at his words.

"We hope you enjoy the show," Taiki added on finally, his deep voice, resonating through the cheers. This time Ami was the one to cheer the loudest and the girls laughed at their usually quiet friend's response.

Seiya removed a single red rose from his pocket, preparing to finish their usual meet and greet ritual for their fans, "As always, a rose for our very special fan today!" Taiki and Yaten removed their roses as well, one white and one yellow. They tossed each rose out into the crowd and more cheering filled the air. Usagi's head barely stuck out of the crowd, but Seiya's eyes scanned the mob and made eye contact with hers just briefly enough to know he had somehow found her. Her hand reached out to him and he winked as he turned to enter the venue. A little rush of happiness went coursing through Usagi's heart, knowing his actions were just for her.

After a brief moment, the fence was removed and the crowd ran in. Music was already blaring inside the dark room. Lights flickered throughout the room, fog covered the ground, and people jumped and screamed for the show to start. Usagi took an uneasy step backwards, bumping into someone, suddenly very disoriented. She looked around frantically, realizing she had somehow lost her friends in a stampede of people who had shoved their way between her and her group. Before she could push through the crowd, the Three Lights were already on stage. The music swelled and they began to sing the first notes of their newest, most popular song.

Despite being surrounded by people, without her friends, Usagi felt extremely alone. She'd been to so many Three Lights concerts, but it wasn't any fun without her friends laughing and dancing beside her. She scanned the crowd around her, but no one she knew was around. Somehow the volume of the music isolated her even more. She looked up to the stage wishing Seiya could come save her. His eyes sparkled as he sang, his voice full of passion. He was doing what he loved. Usagi's heart pattered softly in her chest. Even though she loved him, she couldn't help feeling a little sad. In this moment, she was just one face of the thousands that were here. The first song ended and there was another wave of cheering. Usagi smiled, a little forlorn.

"If you have someone here that you love, hold them tight for this next one," Seiya yelled into his microphone. The world seemed to keep on going around Usagi as she stood in place in the crowd. Everything seemed warped, the people like shadows around her and the sounds muffled in comparison.

She frowned. "But what if you're the one I love?" She murmured softly, staring at her lover who was so far away on stage.

"_Search for your love..." _The band began to sing Usagi's favorite song, the song Seiya had written for her.

There was another surge of people rushing toward the stage as Yaten or Taiki announced something Usagi hadn't heard while in her distant thoughts. She stumbled forward, losing her footing, sure she would fall and be trampled by the excited fans around her, but a strong hand reached out and grabbed her, steadying her.

"Woah, you okay?" A familiar voice shouted out over the screams.

"_You have always been shining so brightly, your smiling face is just like a tiny star. I have been treasuring it—eternal starlight."_

Usagi turned toward the voice, meeting eyes with the man she had met at the arcade. "Mamoru?"

Mamoru's blue eyes looked back at Usagi's with surprise, "Tsukino!"

Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes as she looked at the familiar face. She wasn't sure why— if it was just the entire day finally catching up to her or if it was that she had been feeling so alone — but she couldn't seem to hold back the tears any longer.

"_On that day I could not come and protect you, I just held my tears of regret inside...I am still feeling the pain. I won't forget you, sweetheart."_

"Are you okay?" Mamoru, shouted over the music, his head close to Usagi's ear. A shiver ran down her body as his breath grazed her ear. Someone bumped into, Usagi pushing her closer to Mamoru and against his chest.

"_Search for your love, the crystals of the heavens. Search for your love, please don't start to cry. Search for your love. I really want to hold you close to me now."_

Usagi looked up to Mamoru, her face flushed. "Sorry," she murmured, sure that she probably wasn't heard above the blaring music. "I'm okay." Mamoru's lips were close to hers. She could feel the strong pull to lean into him and kiss him—but what was she thinking? She barely knew him. Seyia's voice was singing to her, she knew it, but why couldn't she break away from Mamoru's gaze? She backed away slightly to make room between the two of them, laughing loudly. "What're you doing at a Three Lights concert?!"

"_Your strong scent, I'm always searching for it. Can you hear my voice calling out? I love you so. Where are you now, Moonlight Princess? My lovely princess…"_

Mamoru sighed, yelling over the music, "Blind date gone wrong!" Usagi thought she saw a slightly blush creep across his cheeks. Another person knocked into Mamrou pushing him back into Usagi, causing her to gasp. "Do you want to get out of here?" Mamoru nodded toward an exit. For some reason, Usagi nodded in agreement, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. Mamoru grabbed her around the shoulders, leading her through the crowd to a hallway outside the main hall of the venue. The music could still be heard through the walls clear as day.

"_Running through the distant night sky, now I make a wish on a shooting star, whispering I want to be with you. Please tell this to her, starlight."_

In the darkened hall, there was a sudden awkwardness as Mamoru looked over Usagi who still had tears in her eyes. Mamoru cleared his throat and revealed a red rose from his inner jacket pocket. "Don't cry, Dumpling Princess. Your prince is calling for you." He made a nod to the doors leading back to the concert hall, the Three Lights' voices still booming. "I will say, he's got good taste. I've always had an affinity for red roses."

Usagi blushed, her heart pounding in her chest as she reached out to take the flower. "A red rose…" she murmured. Her eyes met Mamoru's once more and she noticed something she hadn't seen before—a sadness of sorts...or was it longing? She took a step toward him, reaching out to touch his hair. "Do you remember me? From before the arcade?" The question felt ridiculous coming out of her mouth. Why would she say something like that? She began to retract her hand, but Mamoru reached out to hold it against his face.

"_As time passes by, we become adults, I have finally realized that the broken pieces are not enough. Please stay by my side, sweetheart."_

"I'm not sure," Mamoru whispered, his eyes falling to Usagi's lips. "It feels like it, doesn't it?"

"_Search for your love, on the silver ocean. Search for your love, the ship floats adrift. Search for your love...in this madness it will be swept out to you."_

Usagi's hand trembled in Mamoru's as he leaned toward her. She could smell the sweet scent of his cologne mingling with the rose she now held against his chest. How did it smell so familiar? It was bringing up feelings of something from her past, the memories danced just outside of her reach. The world seemed to slow and the music from the concert began to fade away to just a whisper. There was something...something about the rose and Mamoru's dark eyes….

"_Your strong scent, I'm always searching for it. Can you hear my voice calling out? I love you so. Where are you now, Moonlight Princess? My lovely princess…"_

Usagi could feel her eyes growing slightly heavy as she leaned into Mamoru's chest. Their lips were nearly touching when Mamoru murmured a single, soft word, "Usako…"

Usagi's eyes fluttered open in shock, her mind suddenly racing back to the present. The words of Seiya's song lingered in her head, _can you hear my voice calling out? I love you so_. She blinked hard, turning away from Mamoru.

Mamoru took a step back as well, realizing what he had nearly just done. "I—I apologize."

The song continued on in its final chorus, echoing in Usagi's head like the noon-time chimes.

"_Answer me, answer for me, right away, answer for me. Answer me, answer for me...so gently, answer for me."_

"I...I can't." Usagi's soft blue eyes looked up to Mamoru with fear. Why was she feeling this pull to him? She'd never felt this way in her life. Something so strong that it seemed to bend time.

Mamoru looked way, shy suddenly. Usagi couldn't imagine a shy bone in the body of someone so confident. He looked Usagi in the eyes, a different emotion there suddenly. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her. "I'm not sure why…I really would never.." Mamoru suddenly stopped speaking, looking to the door they had exited. "It's quiet."

Usagi's head turned to look at the door, but there was suddenly screaming from the auditorium—and not for their beloved Three Lights. These were screams of fear. Her eyes widened, as she looked to Mamoru whose face was concentrated on the noise through the door.

"Seiya is in there!" Usagi cried, reaching to pull the door open. "And my friends! I have to get them!" Mamoru threw a protective arm in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her behind him.

He looked Usagi in the eye and spoke quickly, in a hushed voice. "We can't go in there now. We have no idea what's happening." Usagi could feel her fear rising up in her chest as the screams continued in the next room. Loud booms and crashes accompanied every voice that called out for help. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked to Mamoru to lead her. His eyes were still calm and sure. "It's okay, Usagi. I'll protect you." His words sounded so natural to her ears. Even if Mamoru said he had brought a knife to a gun fight, Usagi was sure she would've followed him. With just those three words, she knew he would do whatever he could to protect her.

Mamoru turned away and reached out to the door, shielding Usagi as he did so. She held onto the back of his shirt, fearful to even peek ahead, but as Mamoru tugged on the door, it wouldn't budge. He reached out to Usagi and took her hand behind him and led her further down the hall, toward the stage end of the building. Each door they tried along the way was locked. He stopped them and pulled them into a shadowed stairwell.

"We have to find everyone," Usagi whimpered in the darkness.

"I know," Mamoru sighed, frustrated at his own inability. He held Usagi by the shoulders. "If you stay here, I can bring them. No one will find you here if you hide back behind the stairs." Usagi shook her head, tears threatening to fall again.

"I can't, Mamoru! I can't. I'm not strong enough," Usagi's voice broke as she choked back sobs. "I can hardly handle high school let alone whatever is happening in there all alone!"

"Be brave!" Mamoru pulled Usagi into his arms. "For Seiya."

Suddenly there were footsteps in the hall—running. Mamoru hid Usagi further behind his body and pressed them back into the shadows. A masculine figure ran past the stairwell, not noticing the couple in the darkness. Mamoru turned toward Usagi and motioned for her to stay put. He turned back around, peeking just barely over the edge of the wall of the stairwell when a hand reached out to try and grab him. Mamoru grabbed the arm, pulling the rest of the arm's body with it onto the ground, revealing a man. A groan accompanied the body, and as he looked up from the floor, Usagi gasped.

"Seiya!"

Mamoru looked to Usagi, his eyes wide, and pulled Seiya into the shadows with them.

"Thanks, I think…" Seiya groaned quietly from beside Mamoru, rubbing his shoulder. He turned to Usagi, finally getting his wits back to him after the shock of being thrown. "Usagi! I'm glad you're safe." He pulled Usagi into a hug, the smell of spice meeting her nose again—comfort washing over her as she was overcome by emotion. She cried softly into his chest and he patted her back as he continued to speak. "Listen, Usagi, we've got to save everyone," Seiya looked to Mamoru, "and if you're willing, we'll need your help."

Mamoru nodded. "Of course. But what in the hell is going on in there?"

Seiya swallowed hard, his fierce gaze meeting Mamoru's. "I don't know. But it isn't human."

* * *

_**A/N: Whew, that turned out much longer than I had expected, but there's still so much left to happen! I hope you all will keep coming back to check out the next chapters. Let me know what you think and if you checked out the little inspirational song. Are there any songs that this story reminds you of so far? I'd love to know! See you all soon!**_


	3. to protect you on your worst days

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay between chapters! Work has been crazy with everything that's going on in the world right now, but I've finally had some time to get some writing done. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think!**_

_**Dislclaimer: As always, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: to protect you on your worst days**

Screams and explosions still boomed from the next room over. The darkness of the hall added to the feeling of impending doom deep in the pit of Usagi's stomach. Had her friends survived? Were they fighting for their lives at this very moment? She shivered at the thought and pressed herself closer to Seiya's side. His arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her snug against him. Usagi felt safe and secure in his arms, but her mind kept wandering back to the moments just before when Mamoru's arms had been the ones holding her. She watched him for a moment as he turned his head to look behind his shoulder—his eyes were deep and determined. Usagi's breath caught in her throat for just a moment. Those eyes were so serious—she was sure she had seen this look before. Was it in Mamoru's eyes? She couldn't remember—a movie perhaps. Yes, surely it had been some foreign prince with that look in his eyes as he set out to war to fight for his princess. Romantic and tragic...a TV drama or—

"So what exactly happened?" Mamoru's voice suddenly broke through Usagi's thoughts. How long had she been day dreaming? Her brain felt slow and heavy as though it were moving through water to conjure up a single idea. Her eyes turned to Seiya who looked fierce as he spoke with Mamoru. His voice was low and urgent. Usagi could hardly focus on the words over the sounds of the screams and booms coming from the concert hall.

"I had just walked off stage for a costume change, when I realized I had left one of my props in the green room. Yaten and Taiki were still on stage, finishing up their little bits, but around the time I made it to the green room door, it sounded like an explosion came from the stage. I ran to the TV monitor in the green room to see what was happening, but the feed only ran for a few moments before fizzling out." Seiya swallowed before beginning his next sentence. "Like I said, what I saw wasn't human. It looked almost like a woman...but her skin was green and her hair was fiery red. She was screaming something about a crystal when the feed stopped.."

Mamoru scoffed, seemingly more to himself at his own disbelief, and rubbed his temples. Seiya's eyes darted down the darkened hall, the tension putting him on high alert. Usagi could feel her own heart pounding—she couldn't believe any of this. There weren't monsters in the real world—that was only on TV and in the movies—and what were the chances that she would be at the exact location that something so absurd was happening? She felt Seiya's warm hand squeeze her shoulder, a soft reminder that he was still here to protect her. Usagi leaned into him for a moment, taking in the smell of his cologne once more. His hand brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and she felt completely safe again.

"So what do we do?" Mamoru whispered, glancing down the hall behind his shoulder once more. "Tsukino said her friends are in there...and Yaten and Taiki, too." Usagi felt her stomach drop slightly as Mamoru reverted back to calling her Tsukino. She wished he was still calling her that name he had said before...Usako. Why had it sounded so perfect coming from his lips….

"I think we have to get in there," Seiya replied. "I tried the phone in the green room...it's dead. The outer doors are locked too somehow. We're going to have to wait this out until someone gets help." The news sent another shiver down Usagi's spine. She looked up to Seiya with fear, but he just smiled back. "I think I know how we can get into the main concert hall."

Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and motioned for Mamoru to follow. He led them quickly through the shadows, as crashing and screams echoed through the hallway. As they passed a double door to the main hall, it rumbled, causing Usagi to scream and stop in her tracks. As she watched the door, shocked, a man's voice screamed for help while he banged on the inside of the door. Tears sprang to Usagi's eyes and Seiya pulled her back gently, whispering for her to keep going. Mamoru's dark eyes watched Usagi with a look that seemed to be pity. She turned away from him, clutching herself closer against Seiya's arm.

They made their way further down the hall until Seiya reached a door with bright red letters that read "authorized personnel only." He swiped a badge from his pocket against a keypad on the door, and it flickered green in the darkness. He pushed it open slowly and led Usagi and Mamoru into the dark of the backstage. Blue backstage lights seemed to float in the darkness, just barely illuminating the ground. Seiya pressed his finger against his lips, and led the group down a flight of stairs as the sounds from the frightening concert became muffled from above them. The stairs opened up to a room of a single blue light where Usagi could make out a ladder built into the wall. The rungs went up the wall into more darkness.

Seiya turned to face Mamoru and Usagi. "It leads to the stage's trapped door," he whispered, grabbing a rung with one hand. "It'll bring us up to the center stage, so we'll have to be quick and run off the side before it sees us." Suddenly Seiya grabbed Usagi up into his arms, pulling her tight against him. He placed a kiss on top of her head before leaning away to look at her. He brushed his fingers down the side of her face, causing a million butterflies to erupt inside her stomach again. "Usagi, I love you. I will do everything in my power to protect you," he whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on Usagi's trembling lips. She could feel the tears well up in the corners of her eyes again, even though she felt safe in Seiya's arms. What would she do if something were to happen to him?

When Seiya pulled away from their kiss, there was a coldness left in his place. There was a squeeze in Usagi's heart as she swallowed the rising lump of fear in her throat. She had to be strong for Seiya. She had to be strong for her friends. They were all counting on her to do her best.

"I'll go first," Seiya directed. He looked to Mamoru, "and you—"

"Mamoru Chiba." Mamoru nodded to Seiya.

"Mamoru, then," Seiya said, locking eyes with him, "follow behind Usagi. Protect her with your life." There was a pause as Seiya swallowed hard. "She's everything to me. I couldn't live if something happened to her." Usagi could've swore she heard a slight tremble in Seiya's voice, but he had hoisted himself up the ladder before she could look into his eyes. Her voice caught in her throat, and she turned toward Mamoru, whose gaze had fallen back onto her. The blue of the backstage lights streaked across his face in the shadows. There was something behind those eyes, wistfulness of sorts, but he blinked and it disappeared in an instant.

Mamoru took Usagi's hand, leading her to the ladder, her cold fingers trembling in his warm, sturdy hands. Was he not afraid? She couldn't tell in the darkness, his face shadowed by the eclipse his figure made in front of the light. "Don't worry, Usagi. We'll protect you," he whispered, as he placed his other hand against her back. Usagi nodded, and grasped onto the rungs of the ladder. Above her, Seiya had reached the top and pressed against the ceiling above him ever so slightly, cracking the trap door open and letting the light from the stage above trickle down into the darkness.

"She's in the audience," Seiya whispered. "If we run off stage we can hide. I don't think she'll see us." As Seiya opened the trap door, the screams of the audience rang through the air, unmuffled by the barrier of the floor. A high pitched voice was screaming something about "the crystal" followed by more bangs and screams. Usagi heard Seiya take a deep breath before stealthily climbing off the ladder. Usagi clambered out behind him, her heart beating a thousand beats a minute.

Her eyes were met by the blinding lights of the stage, and she struggled to make out the scene before her. Squinting in the lights, she looked out into the audience. To her horror, many people were laying completely still on the floor as others pressed themselves against the outer walls of the concert hall. Some people banged on the doors, screaming for help, while others cowered closed to the ground. In the middle of the floor, a woman as Seiya described with greenish skin and hair like fire, stood screaming. People ran towards her, attempting to attack her, but she would extend her hands, a red beam of light shooting from her palms and engulfing their bodies. The light would shine brightly around them before quickly dissipating, leaving their bodies to crumple to the floor.

Usagi's feet seemed to stop her in her tracks as she watched the scene unfold. Her ears felt like they had been stuffed with cotton and her vision spun. She took a wobbly step, peering out into the crowd and suddenly seeing four familiar faces—Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami. They had gathered together behind the monster, Makoto and Minako in a fighting stance as Rei seemed to be preparing an ofuda between her palms. Ami steadied Rei against the frightened crow. The flimsy strip of paper in Rei's hands went straight as a board between her palms, and she suddenly lunged forward toward the monster. The events seemed to happen slowly to Usagi as she watched Rei throw the paper ward at the monster. It landed on the woman's back, and she screeched—a cloud of dust billowing off the spot where the paper landed. The monster turned to face Rei and swiped at her, throwing her body into their three other friends behind her. Their bodies thudded to the ground, leaving them laying lifeless. Usagi's breath caught in her throat for just a moment before she let out a blood curdling scream.

Suddenly time came rushing back to normal, and Usagi clasped her hands over her mouth. Mamoru stood just an arm's length away to her left and Seiya off in the wings of the stage on her right. She could see the fear in each of their eyes. Her eyes darted back to the monster who's neon eyes were now staring directly at her.

"YOU!" The monster snarled and jumped high into the air. When she landed at the end of the stage, her arm outstretched toward Usagi. "You're the one!" Her head fell back as she cackled, revealing the sharp fang-like teeth in her mouth. "You're the one with the crystal!"

Usagi backed away slowly from the monster, more tears welling up in her eyes. "No! No, I'm not! I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a regular girl." As Usagi walked back, her toe caught on a loose electrical wire, causing her to trip. She landed hard on her backside and began to cry. "I'm too young to die!" She could hear Seiya and Mamoru shouting for her to get up as the monster raised her hand above her head.

"It's alright, darling, it won't hurt for very long," the monster laughed, fanning her fingers out from her palm.

Mamoru launched himself forward to try and throw himself in front of Usagi, but the monster shot a green ball of light at him, which sent him flying to the ground. Usagi screamed out, scrambling through her tears to try and scoot herself away from the monster, but her legs felt like jelly beneath her. She looked to Seiya in the wings who had also begun to run toward her, but the monster shot a different, yellow orb of light at him, which froze him in his tracks. Her eyes locked with his as he stared at her in fear.

"Now that those obstacles have been taken care of," the monster chuckled, licking her lips, "it looks like I'm free to do as I'd like." She walked nearer to Usagi, a large red light forming in her palms. Usagi's eyes stayed locked with Seiya's. The only comfort she had in this moment was knowing she could see him. Even though he was far from her, she could still live in this final moment knowing she had been truly loved. She mouthed the words to him from afar, "I love you." Even though he was frozen, his lips moved ever so slightly to mouth the reply back, "I...love...you...too." The sound of the energy forming in the monster's hand had begun to buzz louder than anything Usagi had ever heard. She could feel the heat from it radiating from the monster's palm. She closed her eyes tight for a moment, preparing for the end.

In the sound of the buzzing, Usagi thought she heard a voice whispering to her. It was hard to hear clearly, but it came in and out of the sound. "Usa...you ha.. wake up...you are sai...moon...the people need y...remember…" Before she could process the words, there was a sudden loud boom. Usagi's eyes flew open and her vision was greeted by the monster tied up in purple ribbon. The ribbons squeezed around the monster, causing her to scream even more, until suddenly her figure crumbled into a pile of tiny green and red jewels.

In the wings, Seiya's body was released from its frozen state, and he fell to the ground. The bodies strewn across the ground suddenly began to move and mumble. Usagi squinted into the darkened balcony above the ground floor of the theatre and could make out four figures in skirts.

"Who are you?!" Usagi screamed, scrambling to the front of the stage, trying to see the figures more clearly.

A strangely familiar, feminine voice called back, "Protectors from afar." Then, as quickly as they had appeared, they disappeared into the shadows, leaving Usagi staring into the darkness.

Seiya ran to Usagi, falling to his knees and wrapping her arms around her. "Usagi...I was so scared I was going to lose you." His voice held back his own tears, but Usagi could only stare into the dark balcony where the shadowy figures had been. Her mind raced as she struggled to make sense of everything. Why did the monster come after her? What was the crystal? Who was speaking to her before she nearly died? And why did this all seem so strangely familiar?

"Seiya, I'm fine," she whispered back to him, removing herself from his embrace. From the crowd her friends were racing up to the stage between the confused and disheveled audience members. Yaten and Taiki poked their heads out from behind the rear curtain on stage. Usagi sobbed, "Everyone is okay…."

Seiya reached for Usagi's hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. She looked into his blue eyes and then to Mamoru who still sat, staring at the couple with a sadness in his eyes. For a moment it was just Mamoru sitting on stage, but when Usagi blinked it was as if everything changed. There was rubble and fire and dust. A man in black armor sat where Mamoru had been, his dark eyes still in contact with hers, and blood...blood everywhere. Usagi took another shaky step toward Mamoru before her vision began to grey until the last thing she saw was Mamoru's concerned face.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there it is! I have so much planned for this story in the future. I can't wait to share it all with you. I hope you're just as excited for what's to come! Let me know what you thought. Hopefully the next chapter will be out a bit sooner. :)**_


	4. I hope you'll have a normal life with me

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello, again! I was really excited to write this chapter. I felt like it came back a little to it's roots. There are so many good things to come...I promise! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Are you team Seiya or team Mamoru? It's honestly hard for me because I love them both so much! I was rewatching the anime recently, and I always feel so bad for Seiya...but I also love Mamo-chan so much. It's so hard! Also, if you checked out the last song I recommended, I would also steer you toward "So in Love" by Stello and "Moon Hits" by Vansire. They are some other songs I feel inspired by. I think they fit this chapter pretty well too!**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**_

* * *

**4: I hope you'll have a normal life with me**

Usagi could tell she was in the limbo of sleep and awake, but the sweet scent of roses still filled her nose. As she came further to her senses, she could hear the sound of waves in the distance and the feeling of a cool breeze against her skin. There was another sweet smell, something familiar that brought up memories, but she couldn't quite place what it was or the memories it evoked. There was a whisper in her ear, yet it sounded far from where she was. Her eyes and limbs felt heavy as though she had slept a thousand years, but she forced her lids open through the thick haze.

To her surprise her eyes were met with the scene of a lavish bedroom. She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting to see, but for some reason she felt out of place. Her head rested on a white, silk pillow that matched the silk sheets covering her pale skin. The bed itself was a pearly white canopy bed with sheer silver curtains tied up to its posts. She sat up quickly, causing her hair, which was down from its normal bun style, to flow freely down her shoulders and torso. Usagi brushed one hand through her hair; it was fine and silvery between her fingers—had it always been this way? She stood from her bed, her satin negligee falling down against her thighs. It was white with gold embroidery and lace around the edges. Its extravagance was every bit of fitting for the room.

The voice that had woken her before now called her name louder. Usagi looked around the room for the source of the voice, but no one was there. The room held silvery furniture including a large armoire, a vanity, and a settee with jewel toned pillows. Gold-framed paintings hung of planets and other worldly but familiar scenery. A large portrait of Usagi and a silvery haired woman with the same hairstyle hung above a marble fireplace. Finally her eyes came to rest on a doorway that opened up to a balcony. A breeze blew the white curtains around the doorway into the room, beckoning her outside. Her feet seemed to move on their own as the voice continued to call out to her. As her bare feet met the cold stone on the balcony, her eyes were met by a beautiful garden that spanned as far as she could see. Large pools of crystal blue water ran down the length of the gardens which were filled with pastel flowers. More surprising than the gardens was what she saw in the sky—a blue, green, and white marble-like planet—the place she loved so much—Earth.

The voice called again, but this time, Usagi knew where it was coming from. She walked to the balcony railing and peered over the edge, where the facade was covered in long trellises of roses that reached from the balcony floor to the ground below. As her eyes trailed across the roses, her eyes met with another pair of blue eyes—eyes as blue as the ocean on the planet above them. Usagi's breath caught in her throat as she looked over the man before her. His dark hair was as black as the night sky, his skin warm and golden. He was donned in dark armor, a long cape billowing behind him. There was an aura about him, something warm and comforting that she could feel even in their distance. She longed to reach out to touch him, to feel his warmth against her chilled skin. He was everything she wasn't; a perfect match to her cool, pale world.

He called her name again, but she didn't quite catch what he said. "I found you," he called, looking over Usagi in her thin nightgown "god, you are stunning." He smirked a knowing smirk and Usagi felt the skin from her cheeks to her chest heat up with a blush. His smile was like a ray of sun and it melted Usagi like she was snow. She steadied herself against the railing. He was familiar, but she couldn't tell why.

"Endymion." The words left her lips as though she had always known them, like his name belonged to the sound of her voice. She reached out for him, her heart beating fast in her chest. "What are you doing here? You know we mustn't…" Usagi pulled her hand back and held it close against her chest.

"I had to see you again…" Endymion glanced behind his shoulder, a noise suddenly picking up from around the outside wall. "Shit. I wanted to be with you, but it sounds like they're already here..." He plucked a single red rose from the trellis and placed a kiss upon the petals before tossing it up to the balcony. It landed perfectly on the railing before Usagi. She picked up the rose and kissed it back, taking in the scent of Endymion's cologne that lingered on the flower. He took a step back, reaching out for Usagi as he prepared to make his exit, but Usagi called out to him.

"Wait!" She patted the single pocket sewn into her sleeping gown and pulled out a golden, star-shaped locket from her pocket, holding it out for Endymion to see. "Take this...as a promise that we will meet again." She tossed the locket down to Endymion, who caught it in his hands effortlessly.

"I'll treasure it," Endymion whispered, kissing the locket. He looked up to Usagi, his eyes softer now, "And one more thing…" There was suddenly a lot of noise and Usagi could hardly hear what Endymion had to say. "—se—ty" He said her name again, but it didn't sound like her name. What was it? "Wake up."

Suddenly there was a bright light shining in Usagi's eyes. The colorful gardens began to fade out, the gentle sound of waves had been lost to the sound of whispers and chatter. Blue eyes and black hair came into focus as Usagi found herself lying in the arms of someone warm. She blinked, moaning, her head and eyes struggling to focus on the face before her.

"Endymion?" She choked out, reaching for his face. It was coming more into focus; his eyes were softer now. They didn't seem to be the same as they were before. She heard someone nearby inhale sharply and then the sound of steps walking away quickly as a muffled voice said their goodbyes, but then she was met with a different voice. This time she knew the voice clearly, it was one she had heard so many times before.

"Usagi, it's Seiya."

Suddenly Usagi's vision was clear, but her head swirled with the memories—no, the dream—she had just had. A sadness so deep filled her chest that she couldn't hold back her tears, and she began to weep. "Where is he? Where is Endymion?" She sat herself up, pulling away slightly from Seiya's protective arms. Her eyes met with those of her friends, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako—and they all had the same peculiar look on their faces, one she had never seen before...pity. Their frowns seemed to be holding some sort of secret that they were afraid to share with her, for fear they would embarrass her. As she looked at them she realized they somehow seemed more mature since they had been separated in the crowd. Like friends from distant memories you had only seen in photos and then suddenly meet after years of being apart. Did something happen while she had passed out? Did the monster tell them something about her she didn't know? Did they know something about the dream that now left her confused and jostled?

Usagi's sobs came on more strongly now, but everyone was silent and still. Seiya was the only one to come to her side. He wrapped his warm arms around her, and she wept into his shoulder. "I'm so confused," Usagi sobbed, her tears wetting the sleeve of his black jacket.

Seiya's hands stroked her hair, letting her cry into his shirt. "It's alright, Usagi. I think we should go home." He looked up to the girls and nodded, who made way for them to exit. Seiya lifted Usagi up into his arms, carrying her as she cried, her arms around his neck.

The trip to Seiya's house was made in complete silence. Seiya was attentive to her, caressing her back and hair as her sobs slowed into sniffles. She stared out the window, trying to understand everything that had just happened. As everything began to come back to her, she began to ask herself more questions, but the biggest in her mind was what had happened to Mamoru. He had been there helping her...where had he gone? She couldn't remember seeing him after she had woken up. Her heart ached, hoping he was safe. Despite the fact that she was with Seiya who was being so gentle and kind to her, as he always had been, why could she not get Mamoru out of her mind.

When the driver finally stopped at Seiya's house, Seiya kissed Usagi's forehead and opened the door of the car before helping her out of the vehicle. He led her inside to his room and scooped her up and laid her onto his bed.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Seiya asked, pressing another light kiss against Usagi's temple. She looked up to the man she loved, who cared for her so perfectly, and felt a slight blush creep across her cheeks.

"I'll have to tell my mom I'm with the girls again…" she whispered.

Seiya nodded and left the room to his attached bathroom. Usagi heard the water begin to run in the bath and then after a while, Seiya was back, but this time he came back without any clothing on except for a white towel wrapped around his waist. "I drew us a bath." He watched Usagi as he grabbed the bottom of her blouse and began to pull it up, and her arms went over her head, giving him permission to remove the shirt, revealing the smooth skin of her shoulders and torso. He kissed her neck, then her shoulder, and right above the top of her bra as he undid it from the back and pulled that off of her as well. Usagi shimmied out of her shorts, and Seiya's hands followed after, removing her underwear, his fingers causing goosebumps to race down her arms as his finger tips grazed her legs. Then he scooped her up into his arms once more and carried her to the bathtub where bubbles nearly overflowed the edge of the tub. He placed her in lightly before dropping his towel to the floor and seating himself behind her in the water. Usagi leaned back against Seiya's chest, letting the water and Seiya's body warm her. She exhaled, feeling some of the day leave with her breath.

They were silent for a while until Seiya finally spoke up. "Are you alright?" he asked, letting his fingers slide down Usagi's arms ever so lightly.

Usagi felt her breath catch in her throat. She tried to think about what had happened and how she had felt. "I'm confused," she admitted quietly. She looked down into the bubbles, watching as they fizzled and popped around her.

"About what?" Seiya asked, his voice strong but soft.

"Why did this happen to me? What is going on?" Usagi asked, feeling the panic rise in her voice as she spoke. She tried to calm herself and she turned to Seiya, "Have you ever felt like you've forgotten something important, but you can't remember what?"

Seiya's eyes widened at Usagi's question. "What do you mean?"

Usagi looked into Seiya's eyes and for a split moment she thought she could see a little bit of the man from her dream—the black hair, the deep blue eyes, the feeling of protection and warmth…. Perhaps it had truly all been a dream. Maybe what Rei had said had put her into a frenzy. Her heart panged at the thought of her friends. Why did she still feel so ashamed at the thought of them looking at her with such pity?

"It feels like everything has suddenly changed," Usagi continued. "Everything was normal, but now there was a strange monster after me, and Rei saw a premonition, and then I had this strange dream about a prince and...I just want to be normal. It just feels like that's gone now." The tears had started again, and they fell hot against her wet cheeks.

"Well," Seiya trailed began, touching the side of Usagi's face softly, "I don't know why any of this is happening. I can't explain any of it to you, but I can tell you this…" Seiya took a handful of bubbles and placed them on his face like a beard. He lowered his voice and exclaimed, "I am the prince you have been searching for, my princess!" He took some more bubbles and put them on top of Usagi's hair. "And you, the beautiful dumpling princess, are queen of the bubbles."

Usagi stared at Seiya for a moment, completely taken aback by the turn in conversation and began to laugh. "Well it's very rude for the prince to come into the princess's bathtub!" She splashed water at Seiya, who splashed back at her, and before long they commenced a full on water war in the bathroom. As their screams and laughs filled the bathroom, there was a knock at the door.

"Oi! Seiya! "Yaten yelled from the door that was connected to Yaten's room, "water is leaking out of my door!"

Seiya and Usagi looked at each other and laughed hysterically. Seiya clambered out of the tub, nearly slipping as he tried to throw a towel down on the floor. Usagi smiled, feeling more herself than she had all day. Whenever she was with Seiya everything was normal. Everything felt right. If there was nothing else, she could always feel comfortable in his presence. The bad of the day always disappeared.

As the night began to wind down, Seiya was playful and attentive to Usagi. They spent the evening snuggled up to one another, watching movies and eating popcorn. They joked and laughed, and Usagi had nearly forgotten the events of the day. She fell asleep in Seiya's arms and dreamed of them together. The dream was familiar but completely alien to her, like many dreams are—the strange mix of reality and make believe. She could see herself watching Seiya at a concert from the top of a giant ferris wheel, and she knew he was singing to her. It was as if she could feel his love radiating from every word he sang. Underlying everything else, there was a strange urgency to the whole situation, but before she could figure out anything else, she woke to Seiya dressing next to her.

"Good morning, dumpling," Seiya whispered, noticing Usagi stirring. He placed a flurry of kisses on her lips and down her neck to her chest, and Usagi giggled. She sat up slowly, placing her arms around Seiya who turned to finish putting on his shirt.

"What're you doing?" she asked playfully kissing his cheek.

"I wanted to show you something!" Seiya said, disappearing into his closet. There was some rustling, and then he returned with a box. He sat down on the bed next to Usagi, smiling at her briefly, and then opened the box. Slowly, he pulled out a photo album. Beneath it was a collection of more photos, notes, and little trinkets spread out over the bottom of the box. He opened the album, passing through old pictures of Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, but finally he ended on a section where Usagi began to appear.

"Ah!" Usagi squealed, pointing at one of the photos, "It's our first real date. When you took me to the zoo!" She grinned at Seiya reminiscing on the day.

"Yeah, you were so nervous!" Seiya laughed. "Do you remember when we were in the ferris wheel? When I asked you out? You said no!"

Usagi laughed, "I don't even remember why now…. But you wore me down by the end of the night. Maybe if you had just given me that bear you won from the claw machine...which I still have, you know!" She crossed her arms, wagging her finger at him.

Seiya smiled back at Usagi, "I couldn't just give you something if you were gonna turn me down again! Everyone except you knew how much I liked you!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so arrogant!" Usagi joked in response. She flipped to the next page and found an empty spot for a photograph. "Oh, this one's missing...what was it?" She squinted at some small writing where the photo would have been. "Our first dance at the club…?"

Seiya looked to Usagi who looked back to him in confusion. "I don't remember dancing at the club," he murmured, flipping through the book further.

Usagi shook her head in agreement and began to search through the box. "Maybe it's in here! A photo would remind us." She sorted through the photos and random tchotchkes, when she suddenly came across a heart shaped compact. "Oh! Look at this!" She held up the golden brooch. It was encrusted in pink jewels and had white wings coming out the sides. "It's so pretty! I love it! What is this stuff anyway?"

Seiya glanced up from the album to see what Usagi was holding. "Huh, I don't know. This is all just stuff from before we moved here…." He took the brooch and examined it for any indication of whose it might have been. "It's not mine. I'm not sure where this came from." He pressed the top of it and the compact opened up to show sparkling jewels and an empty star shaped hole in the middle.

"Looks like something goes in there," Usagi mumbled, taking it back. She closed it and pinned it at the center of her chest. Seiya's oversized t-shirt she was wearing sagged at the weight of the brooch, but it still laid perfectly on her. "Can I have it?! Wouldn't it be cute on my uniform?!"

"Sure, sure," Seiya agreed, taking his own interest in the contents of the box. "I don't know what half this stuff is…" He pushed things aside picking things up now and then, until suddenly stopped. His fingertips grazed a star-shaped brooch, also encrusted with jewels, much like the one Usagi had found. "What…" Seiya slowly picked the brooch up and stared at it for a long time.

Usagi watched as Seiya stared intently at the brooch. His face seemed to drop as he stared at it. "Seiya...what is it?" She reached out for the brooch herself, but Seiya dropped it back into the box.

"Nothing," he mumbled, quickly throwing things back into the box. "It's nothing." Seiya took the box back to the closet and closed the door behind him, a distant look in his eyes as he stared at the floor. His eyes slowly landed on the brooch at Usagi's chest. "You're right, you know? That brooch seems like it's meant for you." He walked up to Usagi and touched the jewelry at the center of her chest with the tips of his fingers. Then, without a word, he leaned forward and kissed Usagi. It wasn't a soft, playful kiss, it was one full of longing and desire. He pushed Usagi back onto the bed, climbing over her as he pressed his lips against hers. His hands reached down to interlace her fingers in his own and then he pulled them above her head as he kissed her.

"Seiya…" Usagi whispered, looking into his eyes that seemed to be pained from something.

"I just want to be with you, now, Usagi," he murmured, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Usagi lifted his face to hers and kissed him. Seiya pulled at the t-shirt she wore, her soft breasts and skin revealed to him once more. "I will never get tired of your smooth skin." He placed a line of hot kisses down her stomach. Usagi moaned softly and reached to remove Seiya's shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Make me yours, Seiya," Usagi whispered, reaching for the top of his boxers.

Seiya smirked, leaning into Usagi's soft body. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Like many of their mornings spent together, Seiya and Usagi made love, becoming one with one another all over again. Seiya was gentle, but seemed more desperate than usual. Usagi could feel the reassurance he needed from her. Truly, they needed each other, both of them a bit frayed from the events of the day before. The uniting of their bodies helped them to take away everything that had gone wrong and remember what they had in each other.

As they laid beside one another, the air conditioner cooled the sweat that had made a little layer on their skin. Usagi watched Seiya's face as he looked into the ceiling. He rolled his head to look at her and took a long moment, just taking the sight of her in. "I love you, you know," he whispered. He caressed the side of her face lightly with his fingers, his eyes still a little distant.

"And I love you," Usagi whispered back, holding Seiya's hands in her own. She searched his face, desperate to read his expression and figure out where his mind had gone...where her confident Seiya had disappeared to.

"I know what you mean now," Seiya said softly.

"Hm?" Usagi sat up slightly, confused.

"About remembering...I think I've forgotten something too…." Seiya sighed, turning his head back to look at the ceiling. A sudden emptiness filled Usagi's chest. She snuggled up next to Seiya's body and quietly prayed that this was just a passing thing, a couple strange days that they would forget in a few weeks….

"We'll be back later!" Seiya called into the house as he and Usagi walked hand-in-hand from the house. After they had finally gotten out of bed and dressed for the day, Seiya decided he would treat Usagi to a cute cafe she had been wanting to visit and then a movie after. She happily agreed to the date, and the day seemed to fall back to normal. Usagi held onto Seiya's arm as she gushed about the sweets she would consume. Seiya added that she would turn into a sweet if she ate too many, and they bickered playfully back and forth as they streets had gotten crowded with people in Tokyo, and Usagi held tight to Seiya's arm. They weaved their way through the crowd and had been doing alright until they bumped into someone else.

"Oh, excuse me," a familiar voice chimed.

Usagi looked up to the voice that had spoken to her and found herself looking into the eyes of Mamoru. His eyes were wide with surprise. She looked at his arm which had a beautiful woman, very fitting of Mamoru's style it seemed, hanging on to him. The woman smiled and apologized briefly as well.

"Kou! Tsukino!" Mamoru said, surprised. "Glad to see you're both well after yesterday's events."

Usagi felt herself covering up a frown that was trying to form on her face. Why hadn't Mamoru stayed to check on her? And who was the woman he was with?

"We are," Seiya nodded, his hand moving around Usagi's waist as he held her a little closer to himself. "Thanks for your help."

Mamoru nodded while the woman at his side scoffed. "Mamoru left me in that crowd of people!" She crossed her arms. "I couldn't find him after the first song, and we had just met!"

A blush covered Mamoru's face, but he was calm as he addressed her, sneaking a glance at Usagi as he did so, "That's not quite right. We got separated in that rush to the stage…." He smiled slightly to the woman who rolled her eyes at him. Usagi's blood boiled at the way she was treating Mamoru—he was obviously being very kind for her sake. He made a slight nod to Seiya and Usagi. "Well, we'll be on our way...we have a dinner reservation."

The couples smiled politely to one another as they bid their goodbyes. Seiya had already turned and was talking about something, but Usagi couldn't help but try to make one last look at Mamoru. To her surprise, he was looking back at her too. She blushed, her eyes widening for just a moment, before she flipped her head back around and rested it against Seiya's arm. Seiya squeezed Usagi close, and she smiled up at him. Everyone had little crushes now and then, and, really, she had lived nearly 18 years of her life without seeing him before, what were the chances she would see him again in a city as big as Tokyo? Usagi felt her heart patter in her chest as she thought about the man beside her. Besides, she had the perfect love right in front of her. She couldn't possibly need anyone else.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Well, what do you think now?! I think it's pretty obvious some strange things are happening to our heroine! I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. I really love the fun relationship between Seiya and Usagi. I think they're more alike in their personalities than Mamo and Usa, so they can be pretty goofy. But, damn, it can be real nice to have that handsome, calm Mamoru too! Let me know what you all have thought about the story so far! Your reviews are always such a delight!**_


	5. I hope I'll watch you grow

**A/N:  
Sorry it's been so long between chapters! Between COVID and job problems, I haven't been writing very well. If you haven't checked out a fic I was working on after I posted chapter 4 of this fic, definitely go check out _Always Think of Her_. It's a Haruka x Michiru fic that I did as a little bit of a writing exercise. Also, there are still plenty of updates to come on this story, and I'm excited to write it for you.**

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. You guys are the best!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I hope I'll watch you grow**

It had been nearly a week since the events of the concert had occurred. Usagi and Seiya had spent the days and nights together as frequently as they could. They went out for ice cream, played games under the air conditioner, and reminisced about their early days of dating. The days had been hot, the nights cool, and life was basically back to normal. Usagi smiled at the thought of normal. Just last week she was sure her life was to be changed completely—she couldn't go a step without feeling uneasy; she had not only been attacked by a monster, but a man she had only known for barely a day had wreaked havoc on her psyche. After all of that though, she was here, her head resting in Seiya's lap as they watched anime and ate sweets Ikuko had made for them on Usagi's bed. There was truly nothing better.

Usagi let out a contented sigh as she popped another bite of lemon pie in her mouth. "Ah, I'm so happy!" She smiled up at Seiya, pulling his head down to kiss him, but he pulled away, grinning mischievously. There was a look in his eyes—a smolder she knew very well. He leaned in close to her ear, his breath causing a shiver to run down her spine and goose bumps to cover her skin. She could feel the energy in the room change, a sudden urgency and heat taking the place of the mellow, lazy day they had been having

"You missed some pie," he whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth where a crumb of pie crust still laid. His lips lingered a little longer against hers than the peck she planned on giving him. Her face flushed slightly, causing Seiya to chuckle contentedly. "Don't worry, dumpling, I would never do anything while Ikuko-mama is around." He winked before sitting back up.

Usagi huffed, rolling onto her stomach. "You are such a bad boy!" she teased in a whisper. Seiya ruffled her hair a little bit laughing.

Suddenly, a red banner with an alert streamed across the bottom of the TV: "Strange happening at Tokyo Station...a large group of people attacked by a humanoid figure when a group of young women saved the day...more on tonight's 8 o'clock news…." Usagi frowned and looked to Seiya who stared at the television, deep in thought.

"That's the second time this week," Usagi murmured.

Seiya looked down to Usagi, seeing fear in her eyes; the same fear he had seen during the concert. He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ears. "Don't worry, Usagi. I'll protect you. I promise." She smiled meekly back at him but couldn't push away the restlessness she felt growing in her chest. Three incidents in nearly a week. The chances were good that she would end up caught again. What if Seiya wasn't there? She snuggled her face into his chest, taking in his warmth. For now she was safe….

There was a light knock at Usagi's bedroom door when Ikuko popped her head inside the room. "Usagi, you have a phone call. The girls want to talk to you about hanging out today." Ikuko smiled brightly at Seiya before stepping in the room and picking up the empty dishes. "Did you enjoy the pie, Seiya? I know it's your favorite!"

Seiya grinned back to Ikuko, putting on his best charm. "Of course, Ikuko! No one makes lemon pie like you! I keep wishing to the stars that someday Usagi will be able to bake as well as you!"

Ikuko and Seiya laughed together as Usagi grumbled beside him. "Well, when pigs fly, they say!" Ikuko joked with a mischievous smile, patting Seiya on the shoulder.

"I think you like Seiya more than me sometimes," Usagi huffed, crossing her arms causing her boyfriend and mother to laugh even harder at her expense.

Ikuko was a little more serious, careful not to tread on Usagi's fragile emotions, "Now, Usagi, you know that you'll always be my first and most beautiful daughter!" There was a little twinkle in Ikuko's eyes—the kind that meant she was just a little lost in reminiscing. "But I also can't help it that Seiya is such a fine young gentleman! Now, here's the phone," Ikuko pulled the house phone from her apron pocket. "You've been putting those girls off all week. Now make some plans with them!" She handed the phone to Usagi before twirling around and leaving the bedroom.

"Such a fine young gentleman!" Usagi mocked playfully after her mother left. She stuck her tongue out at Seiya who tried to grab it between his fingers, causing Usagi to squeal.

Seiya chuckled before settling down a little. "So, what're you going to do?" He nodded to the phone in Usagi's hands. "You have been putting them off. I'm sure they're worried about you."

Usagi hummed quietly for a moment, a small frown on her face. She could only remember their eyes looking at her pitifully as she came to after she had fainted. Like she was weak and helpless—like she needed protecting but didn't know it. The truth was she knew those things, she knew she wasn't very brave or strong. She needed people around her to keep her safe. But maybe Ikuko and Seiya were right. Maybe the moment had just been overwhelming. Surely her friends wanted to see her and didn't feel like she was a burden.

"I think I'll see them...just for a bit at least," Usagi whispered, looking to Seiya timidly. He smiled back at her and placed a kiss on her head as she answered the phone.

"Usagi, we've been trying to reach you all week! We've been worried sick," Rei's voice yelled, scolding her.

"Now, now, we all were tired after everything…." Ami's voice pitched in from somewhere in the background.

Next Minako butted in, knocking sounds coming from the line as if the girls were fighting over the phone, "Usagi! Please come over! No one else wants to look at these beautiful new posters I got of the Three Lights!"

Rei's voice chimed in again, this time from further away, "We see them everyday, Minako!" Minako whined an unintelligible remark that started Ami and Rei to both start talking at once.

There was more knocking from the line, and then Makoto's voice came in a sing-song way: "Usagi, I made cookies! And a bentooooo!"

Usagi laughed at her friends' antics. It truly seemed like everything was back to normal, even if the world wasn't quite yet. "Okay, okay! I'll be over soon!" She ended the call and looked to Seiya, shaking her head. "They are a mess."

Seiya chuckled, looking over Usagi, "They're in need of their fearless leader!" He brushed his fingers down the side of her face gently, taking her in one extra moment. "Be safe, my dumpling."

Usagi crinkled her nose at Seiya and grinned, pecking him on the lips quickly. "I will. I can take care of myself, you know!" She said it as confidently as she could muster, but in her chest she could still feel the anxiety from the previous week. She hadn't been able to protect herself then, they both knew she was lying. She watched a look of worry flit over Seiya's face, but then he smiled.

"Of course you can," he said simply. "You can do anything." The words were nothing Usagi hadn't heard before from parents, teachers, and even Seiya himself, but in this moment the way he spoke implied something different than usual. His voice was reassuring and confident. His eyes were knowing, but also a little sad. Where had this come from so suddenly? Usagi inhaled and nodded, her wide eyes surely giving away her internal monologue, but Seiya didn't seem to notice. He kissed the top of her head once more and smiled brightly. "You'd better go! I'll help mama with the dishes."

Suddenly Usagi felt fine again. She nodded to Seiya, smiling back, and hurried to collect her things so that she could make her way to Hikawa shrine.

The day was bright and sunny, perfect for a gathering with friends. Usagi skipped happily up the stairs to Hikawa shrine, her spirits lifted at the idea of seeing her friends again. The cicadas buzzed loudly in the humid summer air while Rei's pet ravens cawed from atop the large torii gate as if greeting her. Aside from the sounds of nature, the shrine was peaceful. In the distance she could hear the muffled voices of her friends from Rei's room. As she neared the sliding door outside of the room, she thought she heard her name uttered by a distantly familiar voice. Usagi stopped in her tracks, feeling her blood run cold. Something wasn't right. Beneath the cries of the cicadas, Usagi listed in, her body frozen from fear.

"She doesn't know?" The voice asked, surprised. Usagi's brain struggled to connect the voice to a face. She knew she had heard it before, but the memory was hazy, like an echo that had neared the end of its call. It was too distorted for her to recall.

Rei was next to reply, "No, it doesn't seem like it." There was a sound of agreement from Ami who then said something so softly Usagi couldn't make out the words.

"Perhaps it's time to tell her," a male voice added. It was a sound similar to the first voice in the way that it was just on the precipice of recollection.

"Maybe it's for the best she doesn't know," a strong voice pitched in. This voice was much nearer in her mind. Usagi tried to remember where she had heard it when it suddenly dawned on her. She had heard it there, in that very room. It was Haruka's voice. The woman from before with the younger girl, Hotaru, who had scuffed her knees—but why was she here? What could she possibly know about Usagi? They had only met once, hadn't they? The deja vu that had come to her in waves before now seemed to linger under the surface. It was a constant nagging, no matter where she was or who she was with. It felt more like dread than just a memory she couldn't remember.

Usagi's thoughts were interrupted again by Minako's voice, soft and concerned, but also strong. "It seems cruel to tell her...she's already been through so much." There was a pause. Usagi could almost imagine her friend's face, filled with concern. "None of us really remember what happened. Maybe there's a reason she doesn't know."

There was another short silence and then shuffling as someone stood. The next person to speak was easier to remember after she had recognized Haruka. It was Michiru, the beautiful woman who had been with Hotaru too. "It does seem strange. Of us all, she should have been protected or brought to her senses first. Why hasn't the silver imper—"

Suddenly the door to Rei's room opened. Usagi screamed as she came face-to-face with Makoto, who shrieked back in response to Usagi's screams. The room full of people was suddenly gathered behind Makoto, their faces tense and serious. As Usagi's eyes flitted across the faces of her friends trying to get clues about what had them so on edge.

Makoto exhaled sharply after the scare, bringing Usagi's attention back. "Oh, Usagi! You scared me. That was quick! How long have you been here?" The others calmed almost immediately, deflating back to their seats around the room.

Usagi giggled nervously, her heart still pounding in her ears. She knew she wasn't supposed to have heard their conversation. She lied, surprisingly smoothly, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she even realized it. "I just got here! I was reaching for the door when you opened it!" She laughed loudly, her head falling back as she waved her hand apologetically. "Where were you going?"

Makoto smiled, "I was just coming to see if you were on the way. Come, sit down!" She walked to the table where everyone had resumed chatting, and she patted a cushion that sat in front of a plate of sweets and tonkatsu bento. "I told you these were awaiting your arrival!"

Usagi rushed to the table, careful to keep her usual happy persona going. She sat on the cushion and smiled as she looked around the room, her friends greeting her happily. Everyone was there. Her usual friends, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami...and then the women from before...Satsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka. Her eyes continued to scan the room. Where had the male voice come from? Surely he wasn't hiding. Then her eyes fell to Minako's lap, where a white cat was curled up. Beside her, there was a black cat cleaning its face with its paws.

"CATS!" Usagi shouted happily, reaching over the table to pick the black one up. It meowed loudly as she held it under its front arms, the cat struggling to break free. "So cute! She—" Suddenly the cat's large green eyes were staring back at her. On its forehead was a strange, golden moon shape. Usagi inhaled sharply, cutting off her own sentence. She knew this cat. "Luna." Her breathless whisper of her name seemed to shock the cat, as if she could understand what she was saying. Luna's green eyes were wide, quivering ever so slightly as she stared back at her.

"Usagi," Minako whispered, her voice disrupting the sudden silence that had filled the room, "you remember Luna?"

Usagi looked away from the cat and to Minako, while setting Luna on the ground and scratching the top of her head gently. "Of course. I can't believe I forgot. Luna was our family cat, but she ran away at least a year ago! I guess I've just been so busy at school…" Suddenly a wave of fear and sadness washed over Usagi. How could she have forgotten? Luna had been a part of the family for years. She frowned, looking to the tatami flooring beneath her. Her mind felt fuzzy, like after she had woken from the dream about the prince. A memory was trying to crest in her mind, like a word on the tip of her tongue, but no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't come.

"Busy with school?!" Rei scoffed, "Busy with Seiya and strange men from the arcade." Rei laughed boisterously, and Usagi looked up at her, a small smile finding her way to her face.

"Yeah," Usagi agreed softly. She watched worry flit across Rei's face. It wasn't normal for her to not respond to Rei's playful jabs, she knew. But in this moment, all Usagi could think was how glad she was that things were normal despite the strange feelings she couldn't seem to shake and the serious conversations her friends had been having before she arrived. She scanned the room, suddenly reminded that she had been the hot topic of conversation just a few moments ago.

Usagi smiled, looking to the women whom they had just recently met. Why were they here in Rei's room? They barely knew one another. She knew she had to probe for information, but carefully. "It's good to see you all again. What brings you all back to Hikawa Shrine? Rei's charms surely didn't let you down!"

There was a small but noticeable look between Michiru and Haruka as Setsuna spoke. "We stopped by to check in on everyone. We all met, by chance, at the concert last week. When the attack happened we lost sight of one another. I had feared that perhaps someone had been injured. Quite a few people were harmed." Setsuna spoke calmly, matter-of-factly. There was no sense of fear in her voice at the idea that a strange monster had attacked thousands of people. It sounded as though to her, this was an everyday occurrence. That if she was walking down the street and the monster were to appear again, she would have gone on without a thought that she had never seen something like this before.

In the next moment, before Usagi had time to process a further response, Hotaru had leaned toward Usagi from her seat. Her fingers reached out and touched the brooch at her heart. "Oh, this is pretty! Where did you get it? What's inside?"

The young girl's age showed itself with her stream of questions, causing Usagi to giggle. "Seiya found it in a box of his things," she said, removing the brooch from her blouse. "There's nothing inside, but I'm sure I could find something to go in there!"

As Usagi showed the inside of the brooch to Hotaru, Haruka's rough voice interrupted them, "Seiya? Why would he have such a thing?" Usagi's eyes shot up to meet the woman's amber eyes which were suddenly fierce. She pulled the brooch away back toward herself, suddenly fearful. Around the room, everyone was staring at Haruka, completely still, their eyes as wide as Usagi's.

Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder and piped in softly."I think Haruka is concerned," she began, making noticeably pointed eye contact with the woman, "as to why your boyfriend would have a woman's jewelry in his things?"

The room suddenly felt hot. The question was understandable. It didn't make sense for Seiya to have it, but even he said he didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was a past girlfriend's, or something a fan had given him to remember her by? There were a million explanations, but the words wouldn't leave Usagi's mouth. She knew none of them were correct, but she couldn't explain why. Her thoughts raced, her friends stared at her, their eyes softer, but still questioning. They knew something she didn't. They knew the answer to Haruka's question. But why didn't Usagi? Why was she the only one out of the loop about herself?

Usagi stood abruptly, feeling her cheeks burn and tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. She clenched her fists, her body shaking. "Since you all are so concerned about it, maybe you can tell me. You all already know something I don't. I heard you all talking about me." The words tumbled out of her mouth like lava. Hot, angry, toxic. She felt defensive. She barely knew Haruka and yet here she was practically accusing Seiya of something that she wasn't even completely sure of. If they wanted to accuse, then she could accuse right back.

"Usagi, it's not like that," Minako began, reaching out for her friend, but Usagi pulled away from her. She turned on her heel, running from the room.

She could hear her friends shouting her name, telling her to wait, but she didn't want to listen. This was the last thing she needed. Usagi was already so confused about so many different aspects of her life. Her brain seemed to be playing tricks on her constantly. She kept forgetting things, her memories were hazy and jumbled, and worst of all she couldn't stop thinking about Mamoru. It felt like there was a whole other life she had lived that had buried itself deep inside her and was trying to escape from her mind, but this was all she had ever known. There were no princes and princesses or monsters or charming men trying to save her. In her world there had only been school and friends and Seiya. Her heart ached at the thought of his name.

A small drop of rain fell on top of Usagi's head, causing her to look around. She wasn't far from Hikawa Shrine, just down the stairs and around the corner, but she couldn't hear anyone. Raindrops dotted the warm pavement slowly, and then suddenly the rain was coming down with a loud _sssshhh_. Usagi looked up, squinting into the rain, her heart heavy and confused.

"What do I do?" Her voice was meek in her surrender. If only someone could show her where to go or what to do. She sighed, closing her eyes, listening to the rain as it fell against her skin.

"Dumpling head?" The rain had stopped falling against her skin, but she could hear it against the earth. As her eyes opened, she was met by the now familiar, cerulean blue eyes of Mamoru Chiba. He stood beside her, a black umbrella covering them both. "You'll get sick standing out here in the rain, silly. Did you forget your umbrella?" His eyes were soft and joking, but also concerned. His warm hand reached out and pressed against her damp back, pressing her closer to him, beneath the umbrella. His touch brought a strange feeling of calm over her and he smiled down to her, awaiting her response.

Usagi blushed, suddenly nervous. "Y-yes. I did. I guess. I didn't realize, or maybe I didn't," she stammered, patting her bag, unsure of where her umbrella actually was. In truth, she had been too wrapped up in her thoughts to even remember to get it out in the first place.

Mamoru grinned, laughing. "You're a strange one, that's for sure." His demeanor had completely changed from the last time she had seen him when he had taken her outside of the concert hall. There had been that electricity between them; he had been so gentle. Now it felt as though they were just meeting again at the arcade, flirting and teasing one another to thinly veil the strange chemistry that was pulling them together.

"Where are you going? I can at least walk you there."

Usagi stopped rummaging through her bag and looked up to meet Mamoru's gaze. For a moment the look from the concert was there, but he turned his head to look down the road. Her heart squeezed in her chest with longing, but she tried to stamp it out, thinking of Seiya's face whispering to her in the night.

"I was just going home," Usagi mumbled, gesturing in the direction of her home. Mamoru nodded and they began to walk down the street together. They were both silent for a long while, only the whisper of the rain and the hum of the cars as they passed them on the street. Usagi swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. She was sure they both still felt the connection, but Usagi had Seiya and Mamoru had his girlfriend. Perhaps it was best that they left the past in the past.

The two waited quietly at the corner crosswalk, the sign on the opposite corner blinking bright red. Usagi shuffled her feet, breathing in as she contemplated what to say. But as the light turned to green and began to beep, it was accompanied by the screeching of tires. Screams came from the end of the block from where they had come. Both Usagi and Mamoru gasped as they turned toward the sound of the commotion, Mamoru stepping in front of Usagi protectively. As they stared, a humanoid figure like they had seen at the concert appeared around the corner, but this time its skin had a purple hue. It had long black hair and dark eyes that were locked down the street at Usagi.

"Tsukino, you're absolutely bad luck," Mamoru's voice was joking but full of worry as he took a few tentative steps backward, pushing Usagi further behind him.

Usagi hid behind him, one hand pressed against his back as she peaked around his shoulders and between the umbrella she shakily held in her other hand. "I was going to say the same thing about you, _Chiba_," Usagi whined in a whisper, adding extra emphasis on the formalities of their name. There were worse things to worry about, like the monster in front of them, but she still couldn't shake him calling her by her last name. "We're going through this twice now, I think you can just call me Usagi."

Mamoru glanced back to her, another smirk on his face. "Well, perhaps we can discuss this another time, because right now, I think we need to run!"

At that moment, the monster lunged forward breaking out in a sprint toward the two. Usagi screamed, letting the umbrella fall with a clatter, and Mamoru grabbed her arm, taking them off into a run around the corner down the street. They could hear the maniacal laughter of the monster behind them as she chased them down the busy street. Usagi's lungs burned and her heart beat frantically in her chest, but for some reason she wasn't as afraid as she had been at the concert. Her adrenaline had ramped up her senses. She felt like she could feel, hear, and see everything more intensely: each of Mamoru's warm fingers wrapped around her wrist, the sound of their breathing as though it had become one, and the weight of the brooch at her chest feeling like it weighed a million pounds. She brushed her fingers against it as she ran. It was all so familiar. She began to slow and tried to turn toward the monster, but Mamoru pulled them into an alleyway, both of them pressing their backs against the wall.

"Maybe she'll lose us," Mamoru panted as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes never left the street. "We can't run forever."

Usagi leaned her head back against the wall, trying to breathe more deeply. "What do we do then, it's not like—"

Suddenly the monster's laughter was in their ears again, but this time from behind them. They turned to face the opposite end of the alley where the monster was slowly floating down from between the buildings. Her purple face was twisted into a maniacal grin, her sharp teeth glistening somehow despite the overcast sky.

"Usagi Tsukino," she growled, "or should I say, Sailor Moon! You're mine now!" The monster cackled, pulling back her fist as it turned into a bunch of spindly, black vines, which all pointed toward Usagi.

The burning weight of the brooch at Usagi's chest grew. Her fingers grasped around it, but she didn't know why. There was something she had to say, she could her own voice whispering in her ear, distant. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Usagi could see each vine wrapping around the monster's hand, slowly but with purpose. She felt her lips move to form the first syllable while at the same time she inhaled a breath full of life and energy from the world around her. There was something special about this brooch, these words. She suddenly knew what to say as she pulled the brooch from her blouse.

"_Moon et_—"

"Stop right there!" A familiar voice called out from the street, interrupting her. The monster seemed distracted too, its pupils darting away from its target and further behind her. Usagi looked over her shoulder, Mamoru's protective stance still close against her. Four girls stood on the street in sailor uniforms of varying colors.

The girl in the front who wore an orange skirt swiped her hand through the air before pointing to the monster. "We're the pretty suited soldiers, here to protect the earth from scum like you! We won't let you harass Usagi! We will punish you!" A beam of light cut through the air from her pointer finger, just barely cutting through the monster's cheek as it attempted to dodge the attack. A trickle of emerald green liquid oozed from the scratch and the monster screeched in retaliation.

Suddenly there was a crack as a bolt of lightning erupted from the green-suited soldier and toward the monster. The black haired soldier in red sprinted toward the monster with the leader following behind. The last soldier in blue turned toward Usagi and Mamoru, clutching her fist against her chest.

"Usagi! Mamoru! You have to run! We'll take care of things from here!" She turned on her heel, a hazy mist suddenly filling the alleyway where the other soldiers were fighting the monsters.

Usagi and Mamoru looked to one another for just a moment in shock, before they began running in the opposite direction. Behind them they could hear the girls' voices between wooshes and explosions echoing off of the alley walls. They ran for blocks until they could no longer hear or see anything from the frightening encounter. The two slowed, Mamoru holding the back of his neck as he stretched. Usagi leaned her head back toward the sky to breath. It had darkened to a deep blue in the distance. The clouds and rain from earlier had mostly disappeared, she realized, putting out her palm. Muted crimsons, pinks, and oranges filled the other side of the sky and shimmered off of the edges of the clouds. Usagi felt herself shiver in her wet clothes. Her gaze turned to Mamoru who had a distant look in his eyes, as if he had left this world and was watching the destruction of another. She reached out to him, her hand falling softly against his forearm.

"Mamoru?"

He turned suddenly, his dark blue eyes glistening and the rain just barely clinging to his dark locks. "How did they know?"

Usagi's wide eyes looked at him, confused. "The monster? Where we were?"

Mamoru shook his head softly, his eyes fading into the distance. "Our names."

Usagi's breath caught in her throat. This had happened before, when she had met Hotaru, but this time it all seemed to come together. She knew those girls, she knew Mamoru...she even knew that she herself was somehow a part of all of this. She stopped walking and Mamoru turned to her.

"Is it weird to say that I think I'm one of them?" Mamoru's dark eyes watched her again, but seemed to be looking for something in particular. He watched Usagi's small frame shiver in the coolness of the night, her hands clasped beneath her jaw to stay warm. Her long hair blew in the breeze under the light of a nearby street lamp. She was beautiful in a sad sort of way.

Suddenly Mamoru wrapped her up into his arms, holding her chilled body close against his warm chest. There was the familiar smell of roses and spice. He smelled like Seiya, but wrong. There was something else there…. Mamoru's warm fingers ran up Usagi's arm and then neck until they found themselves at her jaw, pushing her eyes to look up at his ever so lightly. Their eyes met again, Mamoru's head dropping as Usagi pushed up onto her tip-toes so that her lips could meet his. As they came together, Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck and his hands pulled her closer, if possible, against him. She could feel a familiar heat rising up in her body as Mamoru walked her backwards to a shadowed alcove on the strangely empty street. It wouldn't have mattered if all of Tokyo had been on that street, though; all she could think of was Mamoru, of how badly she needed him in that moment as his hands held her in the dark. They didn't speak as Mamoru kissed a line down her neck. They didn't need to speak. It was as if an invisible force spoke everything they felt for them, and they only had minutes to spare. It would only happen this once. It _could _only happen this once.

* * *

**A/N:  
****Uh-oh, Mamo is getting spicy! Let me know what you thought about the chapter. Also, what are you hoping to see in future updates? I can't wait to hear from you all. Until next time!**


	6. I'll be exactly what you need

**A/N:  
****Thanks again for your reviews, alerts, and favorites! It makes me so happy that you all are enjoying the story so far! I would've had this one out to you earlier, but after I wrote the whole chapter I realized the last bit was not what I wanted it to be, and had to rewrite about 3-4 pages. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**:** I'll be exactly what you need**

Usagi cracked the door to her home as silently as possible. It wasn't past curfew, but her head was swirling with a million different thoughts. She stumbled as she removed her shoes, her clothing soaking wet and cold from the rain. Somehow she could still feel Mamoru's hot hands and lips against her skin. She shivered at the thought, tears welling up at her lashes and threatening to give her feelings away. Her steps were quiet as she crept up the stairs to her bedroom, and she slowly opened the door to be greeted by darkness. Had she truly expected something else? This was her room, not Seiya's or even hers and Seiya's...just hers.

The light of the overcast moon from the window cast fuzzy shadows around the familiar space, only broken by the brilliant sliver of light cutting in from the hallway. It was quiet, and the shiny eyes of her stuffed animals stared at her from their place on her bed. Was it just the dark or did their eyes seem to judge her? Usagi carefully shut the door behind her, turning the knob and holding her breath as she muffled the click of the latch with her palms. Everything was dark again, but she could still see the lights of the street lamps, Mamoru's deep blue eyes looking back into hers, and the rain that slid from his ebony locks and down his perfect face as her lips found their way to his.

She removed her wet shirt, tossing it aside. Mamoru's hot hands had found their way beneath it, his palm pressed against the middle of her back while his fingers pressed into the skin between her shoulder blades. It was protective, to some extent, holding her so that she wouldn't fall, but it was also desperate in the way that it held her body close against his. It was a simple touch and yet it had sent a million little tingles through her body. She had not felt this way before. It was as if some cosmic force had taken over her and pushed her to rebel against everything she knew.

Usagi stepped out of her wet skirt, letting the fabric fall dejectedly into a heap on the floor. Mamoru's warm lips were still against her neck and collar bone, warming up each bit of skin that had been cooled by the rain. Her hands were pulling at his hair to keep him close against her. The sound of cars driving across the wet payment just around the corner kept Usagi alert.

"What if someone sees us?" she whispered against Mamoru's cheek, breathing in the smell of his cologne as her lips found the edge of his ear.

A deep chuckle reverberated through Mamoru's chest, his warm breath tickling Usagi's neck. "No one will see us," he promised. They both knew it was a thinly veiled lie, but in that instant neither of them cared. All that mattered was the two of them. Mamoru lifted Usagi slightly and her legs wrapped around his torso. Her skirt fell limply around her upper thighs, the wet fabric somewhat sticking to her legs. "Usako." Mamoru moaned that familiar name into her hair.

Usagi's heart pounded in her chest as if it was about to explode. "Mamo-chan." Her voice was a breathy whisper that seemed to leave her lips on its own volition, deep and drawn out. Another new, yet familiar name. Mamoru froze beneath her, and Usagi glanced at his face to find a grin plastered there. His lips were back against hers in an instant, his hands exploring but careful. Usagi found her own hands suddenly at the top of his pants, beginning to fumble with the belt at his hips.

As if a sign from the heavens, though, the sound of voices calling Usagi's name began to crescendo in the distance. Usagi's eyes met Mamoru's, his just as shocked as hers were. He slowly let her slide from his torso, the warmth of their bodies suddenly replaced with the cold of the wind and rain. Mamoru's hand still pressed against Usagi's back as he looked toward the street.

"We'll tell them what happened and that we hid. They'll understand," he murmured. That last touch of Mamoru—his hot palm against the middle of her back that seemed to warm every bit of her body—was pulled away. His hands, once on her body, moved to straighten his clothes as he stepped away from Usagi. There was a sudden emptiness in her chest that had started with the absence of his touch. The space between them felt further than it had before she ever knew him. How did they go from passionately embracing to somehow less than nothing?

"Usagi!" The voice called again, this time shaking Usagi from her daydream. She blinked a few times, realizing she was still standing in her dark bedroom in her underwear. Her skin prickled with goose bumps in the cold. "Usagi, outside!" The voice wasn't from her hazy memories, it was real and followed by tapping. Usagi quickly donned her pink robe and peaked behind the veranda curtains to find Seiya on her balcony grinning mischievously.

Usagi felt her stomach flip upside down at the sight of Seiya's carefree face. She opened the sliding glass door slowly, gesturing for him to come in. She tried to cover the nerves she felt in her chest and belly by playfully scolding him in a hushed tone, "What are you doing here? And how did you get on my balcony?" Usagi closed the door, waiting beside it, her hands resting on the handle as though she was contemplating jumping out herself.

"I missed you," Seiya whispered, turning to face Usagi, his hand softly moved the wet strands of hair from her face. "I just kept thinking something wasn't right. I needed to see you."

If it wasn't for the dark, Usagi was sure her face would have given away her guilt. She could hardly stand to look at him even through the shadows. Not but fifteen minutes ago had she been in the arms of someone else, ready to give herself away to a stranger practically. Her breath hitched in her throat as her thoughts sped like feral waves. She didn't deserve Seiya—his constant care, his thoughtfulness, his gentle touch and understanding. All the time they had been together he never pressured her or questioned her. He had always been a strong pillar to rely on, no matter what happened, and yet, here Usagi was, betraying him in the worst possible way.

Usagi's own tears betrayed her as they fell from her lashes, suddenly, unexpectedly. She couldn't look at Seiya, but she could already imagine his face; wide eyed at first at her sudden outburst and then softening with concern. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and back, pulling him against her. It was familiar, but not like Mamoru, whose embrace felt like home. Seiya's warmth was comfort, like a cozy blanket heated by the sun or a warm cup of amazake in the winter. Why was she so confused? She had everything she needed, yet she couldn't stop feeling that Mamoru was everything and more.

"Usagi, it's okay," Seiya murmured. "Whatever happened, I'm here. You can talk to me." His head tilted forward to place a long, soft kiss against her forehead as his hands rubbed her back. It was such a gentle touch compared to Mamoru's. Why couldn't she shake him?

Usagi's hand grasped at Seiya's shirt, and she buried her face further into his chest. "I'm sorry, Seiya," she sobbed, "I just need to rest."

There was no questioning or prying. Seiya simply whispered a soft "okay" to her before he led her to her bed. He undid each messy bun on the top of her head and reached for the hairbrush on her nightstand. He gently combed out the ends of her hair before running the brush through the length of it. The act was simple but full of love. Each move he made was thoughtful. He toweled off the remaining rain from her hair and ran his fingers through it one last time before he let it settle back against Usagi's back. Usagi felt him stand and before she knew it, he was standing in front of her with pajamas in hand. His hands fell to the shoulders of her bathrobe, preparing to remove it from her, when she suddenly looked up to Seiya, her eyes full of tears.

"Seiya, why are you so kind to me?" Usagi's voice was soft and broken through the sniffles that accompanied her shaky breaths. "You deserve a normal life. I don't know if I can give you that anymore."

Seiya's eyes were soft, concerned. He leaned in to press another soft kiss against her forehead. "Usagi," his voice was a whisper again, "I already know what it's like to be without you. It doesn't matter to me if my entire destiny was changed by being with you. If you chose me, I would stay every time. I spent an eternity looking for you; I will never give you up."

Usagi had to look away. Seiya's sincerity was overwhelming. Guilt washed over her as he poured out his soul to her. From here on out, she had to do better—for Seiya. If she truly loved him as much as she felt in her heart, she could no longer let herself be distracted by Mamoru. She swallowed the rising guilt again. This had to remain secret. Seiya could never know.

Suddenly the robe fell from Usagi's shoulders. Her eyes darted up to Seiya who was back to caring for her. Her porcelain skin was smooth in the reflection of the muddied moonlight. He pressed his lips against the curve of her neck. "You are stunning, Usagi. In so many ways."

The words were familiar, she had heard them before, in her dream. That ebony haired prince had said that. Usagi watched Seiya carefully as he helped her into her pajamas. He smirked just a bit, that charming smirk he always had when he found something Usagi did just a little too cute. Whatever it was, he didn't comment on it tonight. He tucked the sheets around her shoulders and brushed the hair from her face as he whispered his good nights and I love yous. As he stood in the doorway of her veranda, preparing to climb to the ground, Usagi thought she saw it—for just a split moment, he looked like Endymion. The black hair, a little tousled in the wind; the blue eyes and flirtatious smirk; and the jacket over his shoulder, billowing like Endymion's cape. It was odd, but seeing Seiya in that way brought her a sense of relief that she hadn't felt since the day of the concert. She heard him whisper "I love you" and her groggy reply back, but that was the last she remembered as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, the weather was perfect; the sun was shining, a few puffy white clouds accented the blue of the sky, and the breeze blew just enough to keep it from getting too hot. Usagi stretched her arms in the sunlight, taking it all in. The events of the previous day almost seemed like a dream. When Usagi had woken that morning, there was a bunny shaped sticky note on the inside of the sliding glass door that said, "meet me at the Crown at noon. Don't be late, Dumpling!" At the end was Seiya's signature and a rose doodle. In typical Seiya fashion, he was asking her out on a date. So she had gotten dressed and made her way out for the day.

For once, Usagi was actually early. She had gotten up and left the house before eleven. All morning she had felt a little anxious to get out of the house, as though she just couldn't relax until twelve. She checked her watch outside of the Crown Arcade and it was only 11:15. She knew she had plenty of time to kill.

As she entered the arcade, her heart began beating a little too fast. Usagi told herself she didn't know why, maybe it was the walk, but when she really thought about it, she knew. She knew her heart was pounding in her chest because maybe she would see Mamoru Chiba. Maybe he would be there with Motoki, and he would touch her hand again, sending a million little sparks through each other. But she couldn't believe that. She had promised herself she would do better, that she would remain true to Seiya.

"Welcome back, Usagi!" Motoki greeted her with a wave from the register. Usagi's eyes shot up to Motoki and then around the area for Mamoru. No one seemed to be there.

"Good morning, Motoki!" Usagi called back, skipping over to him.

"Are you back for the Sailor V game?" he asked, pointing to a game with a blonde, masked heroine on it.

Usagi let out an audible sound of confusion. "Sailor V?" It did _sound_ familiar.

Motoki nodded, "You mentioned it the other day, remember? The crime fighter from England? We were going to look at it and then you ran off to hug Chiba."

Mamoru's name sent a chill down Usagi's spine as soon as it left Motoki's smiling lips. She felt herself pause for a moment, but only briefly because then the memories from her previous visit came rushing back. She remembered asking about the Sailor V game, but Motoki hadn't known what she was talking about. He had said he'd show her a game, but she never got to it. Similar to the draw she had to Mamoru, this game was drawing her in too. She had to play it, just to know what it was about—to remember. Maybe there were answers there so that she could find out whatever it was that her friends had been talking about.

"Oh, yes, Sailor V. How could I forget?" Usagi chuckled nervously, but Motoki didn't seem to notice. "Actually, I think I'll go play now." Motoki waved shortly as Usagi made her way to the new arcade game.

Across the screen, bright red letters read: "_Are you ready to fight?! Insert 100 yen_." Usagi's fingers inserted the coin seemingly on their own. "_Press start!_" flashed across the screen, and Usagi gingerly pressed the button with her finger. The screen went black briefly before the sprite of a blonde-haired girl in a school uniform appeared on the screen; she had long blonde hair, a blue skirt, and red bows on her chest and hair. A dialogue appeared to introduce the story: "_I came from far away to protect Tokyo! Most days I'm just a normal girl, but I've got a secret...sometimes I have to fight crime!_" There was a little animation of the school girl back to back with Sailor V. The school girl suddenly disappeared and the sprite of Sailor V kicked a robber in the face. "_LET'S TRAIN!_" suddenly appeared on the screen with a swell of action music. The school girl was back, walking through town. A text box appeared, "_Press the GREEN button to use your COMPACT and transform into SAILOR MOON_!"

Usagi gasped at the word on the screen, _Sailor Moon_. She blinked hard, shaking her head. When she looked again the sentence read "..._transform into SAILOR V!_" She stared at the screen for a long time, then to the game next to hers. A little kid put in a coin and pressed start. The intro started, but there was no training sequence. Perhaps he knew how to skip it? Usagi turned back to her own game, where the green button was flashing. She pressed it, causing a brilliant flash of light on the screen and suddenly Sailor V was standing there, looking at Usagi.

"_Time to fight crime!_" Sailor V yelled, running off the screen. Another textbox appeared on the screen, this time with instructions on fighting. Usagi moved the joystick, causing the character to run over to a man in black and white stripes. She began to fight a hoard of people, evading bullets and jumping over pits. A boss appeared and there was suddenly a new voice speaking through the game, "_Remember your strength, protect the silver imp_—" Usagi was suddenly jolted, her hand pushing into the joystick and running Sailor V into a pit of lava. "_GAME OVER!_" appeared on the screen with a countdown to continue.

"Excuse me," Usagi began, turning around, ready to give an ear full to whatever child had bumped into her. To her surprise her eyes were met by the same deep, blue eyes she had gazed in last night—it was Mamoru. Her breath hitched in her throat, leaving her unable to speak.

Mamoru had begun to apologise as well, but he stopped at the exact same moment. His eyes turned cold and distant within an instant. "Oh, Tsukino." Was that a tone of disdain in his voice? The stoic man before her averted his gaze, only making brief eye contact with her when she spoke again.

"M-Mamoru. Hello." Usagi's stomach dropped to the floor. Her chest ached as though she had just been broken up with, but she had no reason to feel this way. She shouldn't feel so enthralled by him; she had already decided she couldn't. Her voice wavered only slightly as she mustered a carefree smile. "What are you up to today?"

Mamoru crossed his arms, looking down the aisle of games. "A date." His response was curt, as though he didn't have the time to spare on simple pleasantries. Even though last night had gone farther than it should have, why was he treating her so coldly? Had he just used her while she was scared and alone? She watched Mamoru, her eyes wide, trying to cover the sadness that she was sure lingered there.

A familiar voice called from a row of UFO catcher games, "Yay! Look what I won, Mamoru." A woman's head popped out from behind a giant teddy bear she was carrying. "No thanks to you!" It was the same woman Mamoru had been with when Usagi and Seiya had run into Mamoru on the street. Now that Usagi was really looking at her, she was beautiful: tall, slim, and a mature demeanor. Her long brown hair was in a loose braid that laid elegantly on her shoulder, and her dark, brown eyes almost sparkled with mystery. She was the perfect match for someone like Mamoru—probably intelligent and grown up—nothing like Usagi who couldn't make it through the day without crying or snacking.

"Who's this?" The woman stopped beside Mamoru, linking her arm through his. "She's so cute, is this a little girl you tutor?" She wasn't phased by Usagi at all—and why should she be? Usagi still looked to Mamoru for clarification for some reason. Even though he had no reason to defend her, she couldn't help but pray he might stand up for her.

Mamoru glance at Usagi coldly again, "She's just a regular here, one of Motoki's friends." He turned to the woman, "Nevermind her, I was just looking for you, Mie. Let's get lunch. What do you think?" Mamoru's hand wrapped around Mie's waist as he turned them toward the entrance of the arcade without even saying goodbye. Usagi's stomach twisted in knots. She had never felt so invisible, so disregarded. She watched them for far too long, fighting back the tears of rejection she knew she shouldn't have.

"I'm cold!" Mie whined as they walked out the door. Mamoru replied something and removed his jacket, putting it over her shoulders. Usagi watched as something slipped from a pocket inside the jacket and fell to the ground nearly soundlessly. She hurried to the entrance and picked up the item, a golden, star-shaped pocket watch.

"Mamoru! Wait, you dropped something!" She called after him, but the two had already crossed the street and disappeared into a sudden rush of people exiting the train station nearby. She would just have to return the watch the next time she saw him.

"Geeze, was that Mamoru?" A familiar voice called from behind Usagi. She looked behind her and Makoto was there. She waved with a guilty smile as her four other friends peaked out from behind Makoto's frame. Usagi gasped, surprised that they had seen the whole thing, and then laughed as the others joined in with their own guilty laughter.

"What a jerk!" Rei exclaimed, crossing her arms. "What, the guy tries to save your life and then acts like you don't exist? Even after the concert he bolted! Last night, too. What's up with him?"

Usagi shrugged with a sigh. Last night had been strange. Once the girls had arrived, Mamoru had left very quickly, passing Usagi off to her friends. They walked her home, apologizing for the events that had gone down at the shrine. The girls explained they were just discussing a mutual friend whose boyfriend was being less than honest, and if Usagi's name had been brought up, it was merely in passing. When Usagi had thought back, she remembered she hadn't been sure if she heard her name. She had been so insecure lately, too, it was possible her mind had played tricks on her. Usagi had forgiven them on the spot, perhaps due to the logic, but also maybe because her mind was still a little frazzled from her encounter with Mamoru.

Minako jumped forward, hugging Usagi around the shoulders, "Ah, Usagi! I'm so glad we're all together again." Happy tears poured down Minako's face as she held Usagi's shoulders. "How about we all go out for lunch and dis Mamoru while we look at these new photos of the Three Lights I got?" She flashed a smile along with multiple signed polaroids of the Three Lights.

"Sorry, Minako, Dumpling is mine today!" Seiya's voice cut in from the entrance of the arcade. He placed one hand on his hip, flipping his hair, and plastering on his most charming smile. He pulled Usagi close next to him, embracing her as Minako whined into Ami's shoulder. The warmth of Seiya's touch enveloped Usagi, and she looked up to his face just to be reminded of every little thing she loved about him: the confident show he put on in front of everyone but her, his tenor voice and laugh that could fill a room, and how when she was with him, she felt like the only girl in the world. The entire scene felt like it was in slow motion. She watched her friends interact; each little move they made, each crinkle of the eye as they laughed, every tone of their voice—she took it all in as if it was the last time she would ever see them.

"But, Seiyaaaaa," Minako cried briefly, before suddenly jumping to his side and pulling on his arm. Her voice dropped as she pulled a stack of CDs from her bag. "How about you sign a couple copies of these CDs?"

Seiya playfully shooed Minako away, pulling Usagi with him as he did so. "Minako, don't you have anything better to do than harass me all the time?! You know, maybe if you studied…"

There was boisterous laughter from the group, but it faded into the distance in Usagi's mind. It all felt like too much, but not enough. She wanted to take it all in just one more time; if only she could pause and rewind these moments of normalcy forever. In the pit of her stomach she knew it couldn't last. Too many strange things had happened for life to continue on the way it had.

"Oi, Dumpling, you've zoned out all afternoon!" Seiya's voice broke her thoughts.

Usagi looked around at her surroundings. They were at the park. The sky was blue and the trees swayed ever so slightly in the wind, geese swam serenely in the pond, and children ran through the grass laughing and shouting happily to their friends. Seiya had planned a picnic, he had said as they left the arcade, but Usagi hardly remembered the walk there. Her mind had been elsewhere. Her mind was always somewhere else these days.

"Thank you, Seiya," Usagi murmured. She looked up into Seiya's eyes, slowing him down. He smiled at her, his head dropping as their lips met.

And for another moment everything was perfect again. But Usagi already knew it couldn't last.

As if on cue, there was a loud boom. The birds flew from the trees all at once and the geese squaked to one another, issuing a warning as they followed behind the birds. The children ran, crying, to their parents who screamed the names of their children in fear. Seiya and Usagi turned toward the sound, seeing nothing at first but a billowing cloud of grey smoke. From the haze appeared another humanoid figure, just like the ones from the concert and the street. It was dark blue, and its bare body was facing away from them. Usagi looked around for somewhere to hide before it noticed them, but it was too late. It's head turned around completely backwards, locking its sights on Usagi.

"What are these things?" Seiya whispered frantically. His eyes were locked on the monster and his hands rested tentatively at Usagi's waist as though he was waiting for the perfect moment to move her from harm's way.

Usagi stared at the haze, swallowing hard. "They're after me again. It's becoming more frequent." She looked to Seiya and then to the monster again. "We're going to have to fight, however we can."

Then, without warning, the rest of the figure's body snapped into place. It began to sprint toward the couple, raising one knotted and bony claw. As its fingers curled to the sky, the water from the pond formed a giant tower, like a stationary waterfall. With a cackle, the monster sent the water hurdling forward toward Usagi with a flick of its wrist.

"Usagi, run!" Seiya yelled, pulling her aside with a yank of her arm. She fell to the ground as the geyser of water hit Seiya in the chest, sending him crashing to the grass and through a group of bushes behind them. Everything became eerily quiet. There were no sounds of birds, no people laughing; it was just Usagi's heart beat in her ears and the sobs she tried to hold back in her chest.

One sob escaped her throat, and it opened her voice that was frozen inside of her. "SEIYA!" She screamed, holding her head. She looked to the bushes. There was no sign of movement, no sound from Seiya. Just the strange calmness of the world around them. Usagi's lip quivered as she stood, her knees still shaking from the adrenaline coursing through her blood. In her pocket, her brooch was hot against her thigh. She grasped it, pulling it from her skirt, and she clenched it in her palm.

"You monster," Usagi yelled through gritted teeth. "Whatever you want from me, you'll have to take it from me." She braced herself as the monster cackled.

"It will be a pleasure to destroy you, _Sailor Moon_," the monster hissed. It put its hands together, forming a giant ball of water.

In that moment, everything was clear. Usagi had felt this power radiating from the brooch just yesterday, and at the arcade, it wasn't a coincidence that the game had told her to transform into Sailor Moon. She _was_ Sailor Moon. She knew it in her heart. She felt it in every fiber of her being. It was time to control her life again.

"Not today, you creep," Usagi screamed. She held the brooch into the air. The words were already in her mouth. "_Moon Eternal_—"

"Usagi! Don't!" A familiar voice yelled from behind her, interrupting her mid sentence. The monster's head snapped to the voice as well, the ball of water still rolling in its hands. Behind them stood Usagi's friends, Rei in front. Each one of them held a different colored wand, topped with a star and symbol. Usagi looked at them all, confused. Why were they here? How had they found her? Why were they stopping her?

Rei stared at her friend, her eyes intense but a little fearful, "Usagi, if you say those words, you can never come back to this normal life." She raised her wand above her head and Ami, Makoto, and Minako followed in suit. In unison they shouted:

"_Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!_"

"_Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!_"

"_Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!_"

"_Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!_"

Each of them was engulfed in a different element and when it disappeared, the friends Usagi once knew now stood before her, clothed in sailor uniforms, tiaras, and bows. They looked the same but somehow different. How had Usagi not seen it before? It was obvious now that her friends were the very same women who had saved her the previous day, and here they were again, at her side without a concern for their own safety.

Sailor Venus stepped forward toward the monster before them all. She pointed to the figure, her eyes fearless. "We are the pretty suited sailor soldiers here to protect Earth from scum like you. We are your opponents today, you fiend!"

Mars and Jupiter joined Venus to create a wall between Usagi and the monster. Mercury hurried to Usagi's side and touched her arm. Her eyes were sad and pleading, "Usagi, this is not the kind of life you want. Help Seiya and run as far as you can from here." She gave Usagi a slight nudge and then joined the others who now stood in fighting stances as the monster screeched before them.

Usagi took a dizzy step back, her head still swirling from the realization that her friends were not just the everyday school girls she took them for. Her hand still grasped her brooch so tightly that it felt like it might crumble to dust between her fingers. Her friends were sailor scouts. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minakao…. She took another dizzy step backwards and her heel caught on a root, causing her to stumble and fall to her bottom. Usagi watched the girls, frozen. Venus sent a beam of gold light toward the monster, and it narrowly missed piercing the monster's hand which still held the orb of water.

"Nothing will get in our way of getting the silver imperial crystal," the figure screamed, sending a spear of water at Sailor Venus. It struck her, sending her flying backward into the trunk of a tree. Next Jupiter bolted forward with Mercury. Mercury created a screen of fog throughout the area as Jupiter jumped up, preparing to strike the monster beneath her, but when the fog lifted, the monster was behind them. It swiped at Mercury, sending her to the ground with its fist and then shot a stream of water at Jupiter. Jupiter slid across the dirt and grass, her body resting just near the edge of the pond. Mars hesitated only for a moment—she looked back to Usagi briefly and begged for her to run—but in that single moment the monster was able to send a tidal wave over her. As the water receded, Mars's body was left crumpled and bloody on the ground, her hair splayed out beneath her body. Usagi cried out for her friends whose bodies were strewn across the ground. couldn't watch anymore. She stood to her feet. This time, she would fight.

Usagi raised the brooch above her head once more, "_Moon Eternal, Make Up!_" A power coursed through her body like nothing she had felt before as a burst of feathers surrounded her body. A burning at her forehead revealed a golden crescent moon. Her body was clothed in a sailor fuku, gloves, and boots. Her back arched as the feathers came together, giving her wings. With the transformation came the memories of everything she had forgotten. They came all at once like a tidal wave, flooding her mind and sending her back to her knees as she held her head in her hands.

"The crystal is mine!" The monster screamed, the sound of water rushing was loud in their ears. Sailor Moon looked up at the last moment, and to her surprise another beam of energy was shot at the monster, this time striking it straight in the chest. The monster screeched, keeling over and holding its chest with its gangly hands. The water it had prepared to attack with fell back into the pond with a rainy splash. Sailor Moon searched the area to see where the attack had come from. Behind her her eyes locked with Sailor Mars, who was up on her hands and knees, shaking with fatigue

"You must finish it off, Sailor Moon," Mars coughed out before collapsing into a heap on the ground. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Her body was wracked with scrapes and fresh pink bruises. All of this, she had endured for Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon ran to Sailor Mars's side, picking up her head and resting it in her lap. "Sailor Mars, hold on, please!" Tears fell down her face again. "I can't do this! I don't know what I'm doing, there's too much!" Mars's eyes opened only for a brief moment as a bit of Rei's smile came through her disguise.

"You can do...anything," she whispered with a grimace, her eyes closing slowly as she exhaled a raspy breath. Her words were an echo of what Seiya had told her just the day before. She had to believe in herself. She had to try. Sailor Moon held Mars in her lap as hot, angry tears fell down her cheeks. She could hear the monster laughing triumphantly in her ears.

The figure took a heavy step toward Sailor Moon and it shook the ground beneath her. "It's your turn, Sailor Moon!" It cackled, releasing another ball of energy at her. She shielded Mars's body with her own, sending them both tumbling across the grass and into a tree.

Sailor Moon's body seared with pain, but she somehow managed to pull herself up. The monster was pulling more water from the pond as it sauntered toward her, like a lion ready to pounce. She had to pull herself together or else they would all die. She stood, her back against the tree, and she took a deep breath. "You can do this," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She wasn't convinced. She hadn't finished the training on the video were still so many memories that were fuzzy in her brain. Her hand reached for her forehead, but there was no tiara there. "Shit," she murmured, trying to remember what other attacks she had. She peaked around the tree to see where the monster had gone, when to her surprise, there was nothing before her. The park was empty and calm, just like it was before the figure had appeared.

"What?" Sailor Moon stepped out from behind the tree, scanning the area with confusion.

"Gullible!" Came the voice. The monster came flying down from the sky behind her. Sailor Moon turned, but it was too late. "Die!" The watery orb of the monster's attack was already prepped for release in its hand. Sailor Moon covered her face with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the impact. The impact never came. Instead the monster squalled, and when Sailor Moon opened her eyes once more, she was met by a new scene. Now the monster was turned away, clutching its hand. A red rose laid next to the figure's feet. For some reason, Sailor Moon's heart began beating out of her chest, but not out of fear, but more of an excited anxiousness. Finally her eyes fell upon the owner of the rose—a masked man in a tuxedo. His cape billowed behind him as he stood before the monster, a cane in his hand readied like a sword.

"I won't let a being as hideous as you take a cheap shot against Eternal Sailor Moon," he called to the monster. "If you want to fight, then fight fair!" The man turned to Sailor Moon tipping his hat. "Sailor Moon, your Eternal Tiare! With it you can defeat this monster once and for all."

Sailor Moon nodded, her memories clear with the name of the wand. She pointed to the monster, ready to end this fight. "You came to wreak havoc on couples and friends who wanted to enjoy such a nice day. In the name of love and justice, I'm Eternal Sailor Moon, and I will punish you. You're going down!" She reached out, and in her hands appeared the Eternal Tiare. She felt the power coursing through her to the wand as she called out, "_Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!_" A colorful light covered the area and the monster. With a scream, the monster stretched, its body suddenly becoming thin until it suddenly poofed into a wisp of black smoke.

Sailor Moon stumbled, falling to her knees, her body overcome with fatigue. The transformation, the memories, and the attack...it all had used such great power from her that she now felt weak in comparison. She lifted her heavy head and suddenly in the corner of her eye she thought she saw another female figure with a long, black ponytail peeking out from behind a tree. Her head snapped toward the spot, but there was nothing there. Perhaps it was her imagination.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" The man who had saved her called out.

She looked up to the masked man, her heart beating double time in her chest once more, "Tuxedo Mask...Thank you."

His head turned to her, a smile falling upon his lips, "Ah, so you remember me." The voice was confident and flirtatious, he was obviously teasing her just a bit.

It hadn't occurred to Sailor Moon until just then that he had never said his name to her. Her eyes widened in surprise. Yes, she had remembered him. The memories were there. He had saved them so many times. He had fought beside them in countless battles, and even against them for a time. No matter what, though, that red rose was always their saving grace. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, so many questions. "Tuxedo Mask, I—"

In the distance, the four new sailor suited soldiers from the alleyway were running toward Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask: Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. They called out to her, waving.

"Well, looks like everyone is here now. I suppose it's about time for us all to chat," Tuxedo Mask chuckled, looking out to the group of girls. Sailor Moon's breath hitched in her throat as she watched Tuxedo Mask. In a glint of sun she saw the brilliant blue of his eyes sparkle through his mask. His black hair beneath his hat laid a little messily against his neck. The cape he wore billowed out behind him; it was familiar. The previous night flashed into her mind—Seiya holding his jacket behind him and Endymion's confident face looking out in the rose garden from her dream. Was it him? Was he the one? She reached out her hand tentatively. If only she could touch him, surely she would know.

* * *

**A/N:  
****Not too bad of a cliffhanger, right? I tried not to leave it hanging much! Sorry for a lengthy chapter (or maybe you like it, I dunno), but there was so much that I needed to get out for the upcoming bits. There's still lots to come...right now I think there's at least 3-4 more chapters, but there could be more depending on how things take me. Let me know what you thought, and I'll see you all again next chapter!**


End file.
